


Planet of the Megafaunas

by Haxorus



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens meeting Humans, Crewmates are 3ft tall, Crewmates are not human, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon influenced, I just wanna cuddle the small aliens, Intergalactic friendships, Juicedoesthings AU, Language Barrier, Other, Reader has no defined gender, Size Difference, custom art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus
Summary: During a powerful solar storm, the Skeld is forced to crash on an uncharted planet in an unknown solar system.The crewmates survive the crash, but are now stranded on an unknown world with undocumented lifeforms living on it.Most of the crewmates struggle to come to terms with their new predicament.However, during their stay on the planet, it seems that the crewmates grow to understand that the creatures on this planet are larger than they ever could've predicted. Making this world a frightening place to survive on.Fortunately, it seems that they have a rather strange ally that doesn't mind sheltering them in their large shadow.
Relationships: Reader and Crewmates
Comments: 77
Kudos: 191





	1. The Stranded Crewmates

**Author's Note:**

> The designs for the alien versions of the Crewmates were inspired by some posts by Juicedoesthings.
> 
> You can view them here:  
> https://juicedoesthings.tumblr.com/post/630984109264715776/do-you-think-the-crewmates-have-little-habits-that
> 
> https://juicedoesthings.tumblr.com/post/630987401141141504/hey-we-crossed-that-bridge-the-among-us-game-by

The red sirens of the Skeld blared loudly as the eight-person crew aboard was undergoing a mass panic.  
  
Their captain, White, struggled at the controls in the head of the ship. Jerking the piloting sticks in a futile attempt to get the Skeld back under control from the spinout it was currently in.  
  
The captain curses as sweat accumulates on his bluish-skin colored brow from the stress he was having to endure.  
  
Why did this have to happen?

Just when the captain was figuring that this was going to be an easy trip too...  
  
There were no imposters detected onboard and the trip wasn’t that far out into their local galactic system.  
  
It was _SUPPOSED_ to have been an easy job.  
  
Out of all things to happen, even an imposter attack, why did their dyslexic pilot have to punch in the wrong warp codes and hyper jump them right into an unusually powerful solar windstorm?  
  
They had no time to figure out where they were either. The moment the hyper jump ended, they were suddenly being thrown about as a powerful galactic gale tore at the Skeld. Throwing it around as if it was a mere toy.  
  
To make it even worse, they had no extra fuel to feed the engine to help balance out the ship, so now it was just a battle of wills...and the storm was slowly winning it.  
  
The pilot responsible for this better hope that they all die in this disaster, because he’ll kill them himself if they manage to survive.

  
“Black! Status report!” The captain shouts loudly over the alarm to his Co-Captain, as the rest of the color-clad crewmembers run around in an attempt to assist in any way they could.  
  
“Systems are failing, captain! We’ve lost an engine and the admin has been compromised! We can’t send out a distress signal!” Black calls back, panic lacing his voice.  
  
“Shit!!” White cursed, straining to keep his grip on the jerking piloting sticks.  
  
The visuals in front of him were hard to describe, as he tried to keep focus on where they were. It was nothing but a blur of stars, darkness, and a large object he could partially make out.  
  
The shape was large and spherical...a bright blue with some green? With things on it that seemed like clouds? 

Was it...a planet? 

White could make out the features a bit more as he angles the head of the ship towards the large foreign object. 

In fact, it _was_ a planet. 

It was a bright blue with features of greenish-tinted landmasses scattered across the surface. With white coating the top and the bottom, the blue taking up most of the surface. It was practically beautiful.  
  
However, White had no recognition of the planet. It wasn’t even documented in the MIRA HQ planet log.  
  
That meant it was a completely uncharted planet...that was most likely populated with unknown creatures living on the surface. A completely unknown territory with unknown threats. Which just made his limited decisions even more risky.  
  
White tries to think of something... _anything_ he could do in this situation...but the options he was stuck with didn’t have very good outcomes.  
  
They either descend to a hopefully populated planet that could help them or they descend and get stranded on a planet full of deadly creatures. 

Or he could take the second option and they stay in space until the reactors fail and blow them all to smithereens.

In the end, he had no choice. It was either the planet or certain death.  
  
“Black, listen! I see a planet up ahead! I need all of our power redirected to go to the shields and power up the remaining engine. Keep the reactors on lockdown and get everyone to their seats...it’s going to be a rough landing!” White orders.  
  
“What?! Have you gone mad?! We have no idea where we are and you’re taking a planetary stranding risk at a time like this??!” Black bawks back, struggling to do what he was told from his position in the co-piloting seat nearby..  
  
“Well, it’s either the planet or we all get tossed about in space until our reactors get punctured and explode! So if you have a better idea, I would love to hear it!”  
  
White was met with uncertain silence.  
  
Then, he taps into his crews’ communicators.  
  
“Purple, Pink, Orange, Red, Blue, and Green! Get to your crash-seats! We’re going in for a rough planetary landing! Buckle up and hold on!” White demands.  
  
Despite being met with a chorus of worried and panic-filled wails, the crew had enough sense to do as they were told. Rushing to their seats and beginning to strap themselves in.  
  
White was practically shaking with adrenaline as he forces the ship to angle towards the undocumented planet, panic setting in on himself as they drew closer and closer to it. It was too late to turn back now. He could feel the planets’ gravitational pull latch onto the ship and force it towards the surface.  
  
White was steadily driving the ship, trying to keep his breath steady and his hammering heart from thundering out of his ribcage. Suddenly, right when they began to enter the atmosphere, a large impact hits one of the wings of the Skeld. Violently jostling it and making the Captain curse as he strains to keep the ship upright.  
  
“What was that?!” He calls into the comm of his Co-Captain.  
  
The Co-Captain sputters wildly for a moment before finally becoming comprehensible again.  
  
“I have no idea, sir! I think we just hit another ship?? It was metallic and strangely shaped...and it damaged our left wing! It’s now falling apart!” Black screeches back, now lost to the sheer intensity of the situation.  
  
White struggles to keep as calm as he could, but even the dire situation was starting to get to him. The panic within himself was eating him from the inside out.  
  
“Shit! Let’s hope that isn’t seen as a hostile maneuver to whatever and whoever lives here!” White calls out, his voice trembling as he aims for one of the larger landmasses on the surface.  
  
Aiming for a particular one that was just coming out of the dark side of the planet, maximizing their daylight once they finish crashing...if they live, that is.  
  
Then, the rumbling of atmospheric entry begins. 

The outside temperature begins to rise as the crashing Skeld begins to enter the planet's atmosphere. Slowly heating up the metal and intensifying the damage to the ship.  
  
White endures the rising heat and keeps the Skeld on it’s collision course.  
Once the descent begins, the Skeld begins to slowly lose integrity in the left wing, sending it at an angle as the surface before it becomes more and more clear.  
  
Then, the rest of the ship begins to fail once they begin to descend towards the surface. The engine suddenly dies off and the left wing finally breaks away into flaming pieces of scrap.  
  
The ship’s alarms were still blaring as the warning _‘impact imminent’_ flashes up on the monitor as the Captain aims for a dip in the slowly-lightening landscape, one without too many obstacles, and locks it into position.  
  
Then, White throws up the shields and closes his eyes, bracing for impact.

A short moment after he did, the Skeld is assaulted with the local foliage.  
  
Large branches snap and break as the Skeld tears through them, breaking and ripping off metal from the ship in return. The horrible sounds of scraping and clanging metal fill the crews’ ears as they break through the foliage and tear past the treeline.

The bottom of the Skeld comes into contact with the ground and it slams the crew around as the ship digs into the earth and turns it at an angle, sliding into the dirt and digging up a large trench in the process.  
  
It skids across the ground and rips up flora, grass, and some shrubs before finally slamming its side into a large tree, halting it.  
  
The Skeld makes a horrible groaning noise as it rights itself, sitting on its’ base and finally breaking down. Smoke pouring out from the wounds it sustained in the crash.  
  
The Captain trembles in his piloting seat for a bit before finally letting go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. His hands were gripping the sides of his seat and once he released them, the aching pains of his strained fingers revived his thought process.

He survived the impact. He was successfully alive.  
  
Regardless, his thought process went right to his crew and he jumped up from the seat, looking behind him for the rest of the crew. 

There they all were, groaning and stunned from the rough landing, but all of them were moving and all of them were alive and seemingly unharmed.  
  
White lets out a sigh of relief as the crew begins to unbuckle themselves from their crash-seats and gather near White, voices of concerns and uncertainty ring out among them.  
  


Obviously, White was concerned as well. As he turns to the window that faced out into the unknown world beyond the ships’ protective glass. It was dark outside, but the rising sun was starting to slowly illuminate the skies above them. Maybe once it rises a little higher, they could step outside and explore the area as close to the ship as possible.  
  
It was still an unknown planet, after all. 

Caution is their greatest ally in times like these.  
  
Then he faces forward and clears his throat, gaining the attention of the flustered crew.  
  
“Well, we all survived the crash. Which is fortunate...however, we aren’t out of the asteroid belt yet. As you all know, we have crash landed and our Admin Office is out of commission, which means that we can’t send out a distress signal to call for help.” White announces.  
  
“Not only that, I have come to realize that this planet is not documented by MIRA. That means it is completely uncharted and unknown. It also means that we have no idea what dwells here. We are most likely the first to ever land here and that also means we must exercise the utmost of cautions.”  
  
“Whatever dwells here is most likely capable of eating you. Do not approach anything and try to stay out of sight if you can. We have no idea if there are imposters here either, so I will be placing mandatory protocols for crewmates to have at least one partner with you. We will be sticking as close to the ship as possible while me and the co-captain assess the situation.” He continues.  
  
“We will be putting finding water and food as our top priorities. Also, we must be very conservative of our rations and clean water, for those may only last us a few light cycles if one of us gets too careless. Please, take care of each other at this time. We are literally the only ones here, try to keep calm and sophisticated in these dire times and stay safe. That is all.” White finishes.  
  
Once he finishes the meeting, White could see how all of the crewmembers seem to look at their Purple-clad pilot with angry looks. The crewmate in question looks down in great shame as the others begin to mill about and clean up, ignoring him.  
  
White lets out a sigh. As much as he wanted to be angry with him too, they needed to get over that the crash happened. They were all in this together, even if it was Purple’s fault.  
  
Right now wasn’t the time to scrutinize and ostracize.  
  
He needed to get his team ready to explore and see if they can’t find any food to eat.  
White turns away from his distraught crew and focuses on his shaken co-captain.  
  
“Black, follow me. We need to get some gear ready if we are to go exploring the nearby areas….and Green, come with us. I need a botanist and zoologist to gather some samples for studying.” White commands.  
  
After a momentary jump, Black was instantly at Whites’ side while Green seemed to become startled as his identity was called by his captain.

Quickly shaking the shock off, he hurried along to follow the two captains without any arguments. Not that he would argue exploring a strange new world.

In essence, he felt like an explorer. Discovering new territories and new creatures that will be documented for the first time in MIRA history.  
  
Green just silently hoped that nothing too terrible lurked around the outside of the ship.  
  
\--  
  
However, once the three were geared up and outside the ship, there was something obviously wrong.

In the pale dawning sunlight Green could see something strange in the environment they happened to be stranded in. Everything was much... _bigger._  
  
Like the tree that the Skeld was perched next to. The branches were pretty much spread out and fanned out in the canopy that shielded them from the sky. Large and thick trunks made up the base and a webbing of roots cradled the Skeld at the base.  
  
The bushes were bigger and even some of the flowers. 

It puzzled the Green-clad botanist. As he looks at the foliage and compares it with his own height, writing in an empty journal in one hand as he studies the foliage with a curious gaze. 

It confused him as to why these plants were growing so large, despite the atmosphere being primarily comfortable and nowhere near humid enough to produce plants of this size.  
  
It could be entirely possible that it was simply the genetics of these plants  
  
It gave him a connection...however. 

The thought was a connection that was much more worrying to think about. 

If the vegetation and the local flora were this big...then the residential organisms that eat on these plants must be bigger too.  
  
Logically thinking, if there are big _herbivores_ ...that must mean there must be big _carnivores_ too.

It sent a chill running down his spine at the thought of a large and towering beast with a maw full of razor-sharp teeth looming over his smaller form. Possibly with an appetite to devour him whole. 

He shudders and shakes his head.  
  
He just needed some distractions from those types of thoughts. The botanist figured it would be best to start collecting samples by now, just to get his nervous mind off some of those horrible thoughts.  
Thankfully, the planet had an oxygen rich atmosphere. Which allowed him to swap out his oxygen pack for a regular backpack. Which made it easier to carry some things.

He begins to scout around and pluck up some leaves, pieces of grass, some nuts he found on the ground, a couple of flowers, and finally he scooped up a dirt sample into a container.

It was laborious, but after being on a ship for so long, he was thankful that the planet gave him a bundle of activities to do. He wasn’t shy about doing some field work, after all.  
However, something red and peculiar managed to catch his eye among the green vegetation.  
  
With his curiosity piqued, he looked over and took notice of a strange bush. He hurried over to it and gasped in surprise at what he managed to find nearby the ship crash site.  
  
It was a berry bush!  
  
Even though the berries looked strange, the scent they gave off seemed to be appealing enough to warrant a good omen. 

They were huge too! Not too big, but one berry would be able to fit in the palms of their hand, unlike the smaller similar berries back on their home planet.  
  
Their red and inviting color was enough to make his mouth water as his stomach growled. Eating on sandwiches and tube food was nice, but nothing felt nicer than a berry that wasn’t processed.  
However, as much as he would love to rip off his helmet and feast on the berries before him, a chance of poisoning still existed. He had to test them for any toxins before the crew could eat them.  
  
So, he plucked about two from the bush and placed them in his backpack.

Hopefully these berries came back as edible, it will help lift the spirits of the crew that there is a decent food source nearby. 

He needed to locate the captains and tell them of his discovery. 

Then, the botanist began to head back to the ship, his goodies in tow. 

Once he makes it back to the large tree, he could see the two captains checking the damage done to the ship. It made Green sigh in slight hopelessness at the sight of the Skeld.  
  
The damage was deep and the gashes in the hull were large, not only that, but they were missing a wing too. So they would need some metal...but where would he and the rest of the crew find something like that?  
  
There was no civilization around and no other souls among them.  
  
The ship needed a docking station and a tow ship and they had neither of those. It was a saddening and grim outlook, but the captains seemed to be keeping their heads in dire times like these. Thankfully, the crew had such great leaders. Especially White. He's saved their butts from lots of imposters over the last few space cycles, he couldn't really imagine being under anyone else.

Green continued to trot over to his leaders and upon White taking notice of his return, he approached, Black not too far behind.  
  
“Green! There you are! We were wondering what was taking you so long, but seeing as you’re back and still in good health, there is no need to worry as badly as I have thought. So, report.” White commands, to which Green happily obliges.  
  
“Well, I gathered up some typical studying material, like leaves and the like. However, I found something very interesting that I wanna study as soon as possible. It could be a source of food!” Green announces.  
  
White and Black seem to be thrilled by the news as Green reaches behind himself and pulls off his backpack.  
  
“Take a look, Captains!” Green proudly says, pulling the two large berries out of his backpack.  
  
The captains seemed to be surprised by the sheer size of them, but White seemed to be glowing with a bit of pride. Maybe he was happy that his crew wouldn’t starve to death like he feared.  
  
“Amazing job, Green! Are you going to conduct some studies to check for poisonous compounds, I presume?” Black questions.  
  
“Yes sir, Black. I’ll be doing these as soon as possible. But, I would also like to explore the surface a bit more to see if I can find any more food for us to eat on while the sun is in the sky. I’ll be storing these in the lab and I request that they be left alone until further notice.” Green explains.  
  
“Affirmative. I’ll let the rest of the crew know. Hopefully it will boost morale a bit knowing that we may have fresh food. Just stay close to the ship while you’re out there, Green. Don’t go too far even while you’re doing your field work! We still don’t know what’s around out here!” White warns.  
  
“Yes, sir!” Green confirms before hurrying inside the ship to drop off his goodies, White following behind to alert the crew of the new specimens.  
  
Black follows behind White, not really comfortable in the idea of being alone outside in an unknown world.  
  
\--  
  
Once the goods were dropped off in the lab, Green hurried back down the halls and tried to exit out of the Skeld, but White called him. Causing the botanist to skid slightly as he stops.  
  
Green looks over to his captain, who was standing with the rest of the crew. Giving him a slightly stern glare as the rest of the crewmates idled nearby.

“Green. I know you’re excited, but please. Do NOT go out alone. Red, please, Go with him. _Make sure that he stays out of trouble._ ” The Captain orders sternly.  
  
Red, surprised at first, nods and hurries over to pair up with Green. Giving the botanist a noogie in the process, causing the both of them to laugh.  
  
Green was thankful that he was paired up with Red, his long time friend. Despite his infatuation with blowing things up, the main reason why he was their Weapon Specialist, he was a great supportive friend to Green.  
  
“Guess we’re going on an adventure together, huh egghead?” Red snarks as Green wiggles out of his grip, resulting in a light shoulder punch from the botanist.  
  
“Only if you keep up, you red-clad jerk! Now, come on!” Green taunts, sprinting ahead with Red chasing after him.  
  
Both of them were oblivious to the worried look that White gives them as they bolt out of sight.  
  
Green hops back outside the ship, Red bounding out after him shortly after, and they both take a look around the large trees and vegetation that surrounded them.  
  
“Well...where are we going now, oh glorious leader?” Red sarcastically asks, making Green smirk and roll his eyes.  
  
Green looks at the skeld before looking back into the unknown world around him.  
  
Large trees were sparsely spaced around them and lots of shrubs littered the area. But just ahead, he could see a light shining in through the thickets. It was like a beacon calling out to him.  
  
It was very enticing as he felt the need to explore grow from within him.  
  
“Lets try this way!” Green eagerly shouts.  
  
Then he takes off, his legs scampering through the bushes and past tree roots as he wonders what lies on the outside of the small treeline that the Skeld had crashed in.  
Red follows behind closely, trying not to lose sight of his fellow crewmate among the thickets and roots.  
  
Green sprints on, looking back for a moment to make sure where he knew the Skeld was and where his friend was as well, and continues on.  
  
Closer and closer, he could barely make out what was on the other side of the bright light.  
  
Until they finally broke free from the grove of trees they were in.  
  
Their eyes were blinded by the world as the shadows and shelter of the trees were gone. Before them both lay a beautiful meadow that was filled with flowers and chest-height grass.

He blinks as he walks out of the treeline and his smile could practically split his face in two.  
  
Red on the other hand was busy rubbing his eyes from behind his visor. Being in the dark so long seemed to have that effect, even on Green, but the excitement he felt triumphed over the pain in his eyes as he took in everything around him.

There was just so much...nature! 

_It was everywhere!_

There were so many things to study and so much to explore! 

He felt a giddy feeling take over as he walked out into the grass. Looking back over his shoulder to remember where he came from and to keep an eye on Red as he finished rubbing his eyes and looking around.

Then, the botanist began to pluck the foliage with abandon.

Picking flowers, blades of grass, grass with seeds in them, and discovering some small pools of water. They weren’t safe to drink from, obviously, but the bugs and nature that flitted about the small ponds were a joy to see.

Seeing so many of these creatures out and about made him think that this must be the planets’ warm season.

He wasn’t totally oblivious to seasonal changes, but the green trees, long grass, abundance of flowers, and warming temperatures...the botanist would have to surmise that the planet was in the revival season.  
  
It just made everything that much more interesting to see as he notices Red chasing a few of the large bugs around the ponds and through the long grass.  
  
Knowing that it was his friend simply having fun, Green decided to join in and catch a few for research. Mixing fun with work was always a joy. Especially if _‘working’_ counted as jumping around a meadow trying to catch specimens with Red. 

It was a great time waster, he lost track of how long they were out and about.  
  
After a momentary snack break and a couple of sips from their respective water bottles, the two were off again. Making a game out of who could catch the most insects.  
  
It reminded Green of when they were younger and on their home planet during their astronaut academy days. Just messing about and getting involved in some of the dumbest ideas.  
  
Green wouldn’t mind if they did this for a while longer.  
  
Just so he could remember what staying on a planet felt like.  
  
After a while of catching bugs with Red and gathering more resources, Green’s backpack was filled with large bugs and various pieces of foliage and planet-life. He was practically beaming at the haul that was sitting in his bag.  
  
“Sheesh. You’re grinning so big, someone would think your backpack was filled with gold or something.” Red prods, snickering as Green swats at him playfully.  
  
“But, really. I think we need to start heading back. The others are probably getting worried.” Red explains, turning away and trying to head back the way they came.  
  
Green aims to follow his friend, but something drifts on past his form. A fluttering movement catches Greens’ gaze as a shiny specimen flutters on by. A beautiful pattern decorated its body and the wings were large and glorious. It was simply too stunning to pass up.

  
  
_He had to have it._

  
Green then begins to pursue the shiny insectoid, with a surprised shout from Red suddenly realizing that Green wasn’t following him back to the Skeld.  
  
Red calls out to Green as he also gives chase.  
  
“Just one more, Red! This one will be the last one, I promise!” Green replies, his gaze not leaving the potential specimen.

Without realizing it, both of them had drifted further out into the meadows. 

Green continues to chase the bug, watching as it flutters over a mound of dangerous-looking rocks.

“Green! Wait! That’s dangerous! You could get hurt! Please! That dumb bug isn’t worth it!” Red worriedly cries out to his hyper-focused friend, trying desperately to catch up to him.

Green ignores his warning and carelessly bounds on top of the loose rocks in his pursuit. 

But then he leans out a bit too far and then Green suddenly found himself slipping down a rocky slope.  
  
Red yells out in helpless fear as he watches his friend lose his balance and fall down the rockface.  
  
Green lets out a series of cries and pain-filled grunts as his body is slammed against the rocks and he slips down the slope. He gasps as the wind is knocked out of him repeatedly and the world as he knew it was a blur of fast-paced imagery.  
  
He rolls down the cliff and knocks a log loose from its perch and it follows after him down the slope. 

A few more moments of torment pass until Green finally reaches some form of a bottom as his descent slows before he skids to a stop.  
  
He figured the worst was over, however, the log he shook loose rolls down rapidly from further uphill. 

It bounces and comes crashing down onto one of his legs. A crude snap is heard as Green wails out in agony as the log crushes his leg between a large rock and the gravel-like rockface of the slope.  
  
A few tears pool in his eyes as he trembles from the pain that fired off in his leg.  
He could barely make out Red calling for him through the agony he felt.  
  
“Green!! Green!!! Are you okay?!!” Red calls to him from the top of the slope.  
  
He blinks the tears out of his eyes as he takes in a shuddering breath.  
  
“I’m a-alive! But...my leg!! My leg is broken, Red!! I’m stuck!!” Green calls to his friend, his breaths coming out ragged and stressed.  
  
“I told you that bug wasn’t worth it, Green! We’re out of comm range so that means...SHIT.” Red panics, but that just enlightened Green to the situations current options.  
  
“Please don’t leave me, Red!!” Green wails out at his crewmate, the last thing he wanted to be was alone and helpless.  
  
Red just seemed completely torn between his two decisions.  
  
“Don’t panic! Just...Just hang tight! I’ll go get help! I’ll be back as soon as I can!! Keep calm and try to not be too noticeable!!” Red shouts back and then disappears from the top of the cliff, leaving Green pinned and helpless at the bottom.

It took only a few minutes for panic to start to set in on Green. 

He was pinned, injured, and now alone. On an unknown planet...and judging by the wet feeling that was starting to coat his leg, he was now bleeding.  
  
Which meant that anything that liked the smell of blood could find him much easier.  
  
He was sitting out in the open. Pinned and wounded. 

A literal sitting duck.  
  
His heartbeat was through the roof as his eyes darted around, sweat pooling on his charcoal black skin at the thoughts that haunted him earlier.  
Large monstrous creatures with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth...he shook his head. He needed to stay calm...until Red came back with his crew. 

He just...he needed to _calm down_.  
  
Maybe...looking around at his surroundings may get his mind off some things.  
  
So he decides to look around.

That was when he realized that the place the Skeld crashed seemed to be up on a cliffside of some sort. Like an elevated piece of land that was slightly separate from the land below, but the rocks he slipped on in the landscape weren't naturally occurring.  
  
It seemed to be intentionally carved out between the cliffs with a trail going through the trench between the two slopes. As if it was like a large...path for something to walk through. The gravel-like rocks seemed to be placed there to curb erosion, and he seemed to be at the base of where the path and cliffside walls meet.

An assumption that was based on the small pools of water that were dotted throughout the path. Most likely having been left over from a previous rainstorm, the likely culprit on how he slipped down the slope in the first place. That meant this path was probably being used, due to how well kept it seemed to be.

Either by a residential intelligent species...or local wild creatures.  
  
Green laughs nervously to himself.

He couldn’t have made a fatal error on _day 1_ , right??

He wasn’t going to die right here...was he??

Green had everything to regret at this moment in time. He should've listened to Red and he should’ve not wandered off so far from the ship.  
Not only that, he now just took notice of the sinking sun. 

Maybe that’s why Red figured it was time to go back to the Skeld.  
  
He had completely lost track of time.  
It was hilarious, really. Usually it’s him keeping Red out of trouble.  
  
He focuses his gaze on the sky.

The sky was turning a little bit orange as the sun was starting to sink over the horizon in the distance. Painting the sky a beautiful array of colors. 

If he was in any other position, he would’ve found it beautiful. 

But in the situation he was currently in, it was just an omen of bad things to come as the night was slowly coming back around. Who knew what came out on this planet at nightfall.  
  
. . .  
  
_Dammit, he needed to get out of here!_  
  
He nervously taps into his comm, trying desperately to remain calm.  
  
“Come in Captain White, this is Green!” Green pleads mentally that someone replies.  
  
Only radio static emitted through his earphones.  
  
“Please, Skeld Crew, come in!” Green practically begs.  
  
He was met with more static and silence. 

He lets out a frustrated series of curses and curls in on himself. His leg was now numbed to the pain, despite still shooting out bristles of pain every now and then and still gushing blood.  
  
He wouldn’t be in this mess if he just simply listened. Why couldn’t he just follow some simple orders?  
  
He huffs in frustration and begins to wait in silence.  
  
However, once he seemed to calm down a bit, something could be felt in the ground. 

A noise that made his breath hitch in his throat as his heart suddenly stops beating as the noise reoccurs.  
  
He begins to tremble uncontrollably as his wide and terrified eyes scan over to the puddles of water nearby. Watching as the water surface ripples with every faint noise that he hears.  
  
He could now feel the dread crawling up his spine and his heart fluttering in primal fear as he realizes what that sound was.

  
  
Those were _footsteps_ .  
  
_Footsteps that belonged to something big._

  
  
He begins to panic again, breathing harshly into his helmet as the footsteps get louder and louder with every footfall.  
  
Finally, he gets a visual on what was coming his way.

In the fading light, he could see a large and towering figure lumbering up the path. They were bipedal in nature, with long gangly limbs, and it was scary to look at in the dimming light.  
  
His heart thundered in his chest as he laid there helpless. 

Then, he figured that if he was going to go, he might as well attempt to warn the others before he meets his fate.  
He turns on his comm and begins to speak quietly to nobody in particular.  
  
“It’s Green. I’m afraid that this may be my last log. I’ve been trapped at the bottom of a rocky slope and I fear the blood on my leg has attracted a dusk-dwelling creature. They are large in stature, bipedal in nature, and intimidating in appearance.”  
  
The creature approaches, even closer now. Moving much faster than Green expected.  
  
“If this is my last entry, be sure to escape and please notify my family of my unfortunate parting.”  
  
The creature was right on top of him now. It had stopped walking and was now looking down at him, despite his color helping him blend in with the shrubs and grass around him.  
  
His heartbeat was loud in his ears as he realized that he didn’t even come up to the creature's hips in height. It was so much bigger up close than he originally thought. The being turns toward him, it’s pupils staring into his own.  
  
“It has taken notice of my presence, the eyes are looking at me. _It has seen me._ ”  
  
Green continues to tremble as the creature almost seems to squat slightly, looking at him. Then, its lips pull back and his heart stops.  
  
“It...It has a mouth...full….of _sharp_ ... _teeth_ .” Green stutters out into his comm.  
  
Then, the creature begins to reach out for him with a wide grasping hand.

  
That was when Greens’ body decided that it was simply too much to endure.  
  
In that very moment, Green fainted.

  
  
_\--_

_  
_ _  
_ _Captain White’s log._

 _Day #1 since the Skeld crashed._ _  
_ _  
_ _:_ _  
_ _  
_ _It has been a day of nothing but disasters._

 _First, we crash land on an undocumented planet...then an accident claims the life of one of my crewmembers. Not even 24 hours after we crashed, we already lost one of our own._ _I told them to be careful, yet the young ones always have to learn the hard way. I knew I should've sent someone else with Green._

_Yet, seeing Red collapse like that at the scene of the crime...I still felt a tremble in my chest._

_It didn’t take much to see what had occurred. With the amount of blood on the rock facings and the abnormally large footprints nearby, we have come to the saddened conclusion that Green was no longer with us._ _With the Admin down, we aren’t able to confirm this. As we aren’t able to check his vitals._ _  
_ _  
_ _However, there are very few doubts that Green was still alive. Red was still holding onto that little piece of hope, however._

 _Yet, I believe that he is currently in a death-influenced denial. It was no secret that Green and Red were close enough to be considered brothers._ _  
_ _  
_ _Greens’ death will affect him for a while, but hopefully he will recover soon and learn to grieve appropriately. It was a tough lesson I had to learn in my many years as a Captain._ _Imposters have taken many friends of mine...but sometimes we even voted out some of our innocent crewmembers. I’ve never felt more horrible and I never felt a pain more deep than that of killing an innocent._

 _All of my crews eventually become like family...and when one meets their unfortunate end, they tend to take a piece of me with them._ _  
__But, you either learn to forgive yourself for your mistakes...or you let those thoughts consume you. Even now, I still have nightmares from time to time._

 _But, I have learned to take fate into my own hands from my mistakes. I take care of imposters the only way I know will get rid of them for good...with violence._ _I will never forget the first time I tangled with an Imposter to protect this crew._ _The scars over my eye are a telltale sign of my triumphs._ _  
_ _  
_ _Yet...even I can still fail._

 _Despite becoming one of the best Captains in MIRA._ _  
_ _  
_ _Green. You were a great young'un. It's sad that you left us so early in your life._

 _You showed the passion of an explorer and researcher, but your youthful naivety was your undoing._ _  
_ _  
_ _We won’t forget you._ _  
_ _  
_ _I promise, I’ll look after Red for you._ _  
_ _  
_ _Don’t worry about a thing and rest in peace._ _  
_ _  
_ _Goodnight, Green._ _  
_ _  
_ _;_ _  
_ _  
_ _End of Log 1_


	2. The Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saw something fall from the sky and discover nothing throughout the day.
> 
> But you did find someone on the way home, however.

_‘I was sure I saw SOMETHING fall out of the sky this morning...but...maybe I was just imagining things. I haven’t seen any evidence of what I witnessed anyway...’_  
  
You think, as you trot up the cliff-side hiking trail to get back to your station in the valley of the large mountains that surrounded the distant sunset-bathed landscapes.  
  
You look out over the land that you called home as your legs continue on their journey.  
  
There were the large green flower-filled meadows and spotted forest that surrounded the valley, the large distant bodies of lakes that glittered like gold in the sinking sunlight, and all of it was accented by the orange sky with pink fluffy clouds that drifted lazily by in a soft breeze...this place was truly breathtaking.  
  
You even passed by a waterfall that was colored a bright orange in the light of the setting sun as you jogged over the concrete bridge that was built near it, huffing slightly and appreciating the slight mist that cooled your skin as you continued on your way home.  
  
But the beautiful views didn’t stop your mind from wandering.  
  
You were still trying to figure out if what you saw truly existed or not.  
  
It was hard to believe that what you saw was just your sleep-muddled brain projecting hallucinations of strange burning things falling from the sky.  
  
The memory was still fresh on your mind, despite happening hours ago.  
  
It occurred earlier that morning while you were chilling on the front patio of your lodge and drinking a nice warm beverage to help ward off the drowsiness of sleep, that was when you could’ve sworn that you saw something plummet from the atmosphere.  
  
It had caught your eye while you were lazily watching the dawning horizon slowly come over the mountains. 

It shared the visual similarities of a flaming meteor and it seemed to be breaking apart in midair. With pieces of it falling off and fluttering to the ground at an alarming speed. 

It even left a large smoke cloud trailing behind it as it descended and vanished over the distant ridges. Then, a large and resounding _‘boom’_ rolled across the land like thunder.  
  
You had jumped up and blinked in complete awe as you processed what you just saw. 

Afterward, you had rushed inside to change out of your pajamas and hurried to gather up your supplies to go out earlier than you intended to that morning.  
  
Your backpack was loaded with some maps, a first-aid kit, food and water, then finished off with some typical survival equipment.

You had dressed up in your reinforced embroidered vest, donned on your climbing boots, slipped into your gripping gloves, put on your embroidered hat, and fastened a belt to your hips that was encumbered with wildlife deterrents, some rope, a holstered gun, and a satellite radio...just in case.  
  
Despite not a lot going on around in these parts, as a game warden, it was your job to patrol and watch over the land that you were placed upon. It was your duty to document any suspicious activity going on.  
  
Despite the looming threats of your job, it was pretty peaceful.  
  
Most of the time, you just partook in your hobbies and practiced new skills, due to all the downtime you had with the pandemic going on and bans being placed on areas of congregation, campgrounds included.  
Thankfully, the park association didn’t allow wild-camping, which helped lessen animal-involved incidents. However, poachers and law breakers were always still out and about.  
  
You still had a job to do, even if it wasn’t immediate nor urgent.

However, it was a call to action to investigate what just occurred that morning.  
It was probably a good thing too, as it had gotten a bit boring as of late.  
  
So, you got your equipment all together and bolted out the door to begin your search.

Excitement bubbling forth as you hoped to find whatever it was.  
  
. . .  
  
That was hours ago.  
  
You had searched and searched the nearby ridges and explored the surroundings to your utmost abilities. 

Going up the mountains was out of the question, as you would need an assistant and your rock climbing gear, so you passed on that.  
  
You explored the groves of trees that were dotted about the land in an attempt to find any trace of what you saw, even some of the debris. But it seemed that they must’ve burned up before they even landed, as you found nothing.

You searched everywhere you could and your earlier excitement had quickly dribbled down into nothing but hopelessness and empty frustration.

All the bushes, the creeks, the drop offs, and you even used your binoculars to see if you could find any crash trails on any of the distant ledges.  
  
There was just simply... _nothing._

It was just as if the anomaly you saw didn’t even exist.  
  
By this point, you had begun doubting yourself.  
  
Maybe you were just going a bit stir crazy from being out here by yourself for the last few months. 

Despite the fact that you had to meet up with the group of rangers that were under your guidance for at least once a week. 

Which happened to be the day that the strange event had occurred.  
  
As per protocol, you had given up the search once the sun was rising too high into the sky and you decided to head down into the valley to meet up with your group of rangers.  
  
It took hours to get their reports, arrest, and concerns and such filed at the main base in the town down in the bowl of the valley. 

But at least nobody was hurt and the animals seemed to be thriving thanks to the pandemic.  
  
It was a hard day of work, but at least you got along with the rangers that were under you. It helped make the days go by much easier. 

You would even dare to consider a few of them your close friends at this point.  
  
All relationships aside, once the sun was beginning to go down, you began to make your trek back up towards the ridges again. As it was dangerous to go up the trails at night.  
  
Some people commonly ask why you primarily walk everywhere when you have a car.

Despite having a vehicle that was provided to you by the government, you still enjoyed walking down the trails and getting more exercise when you could. It helps keep you in shape.

Plus, it saves you from a trip to go get gas.  
  
Which was always a pain to do up here in the mountains.  
  
However, as you were walking up the trail that led to the meadow where your lodge was placed, something unusual caught your gaze.  
As you were passing by the stone-laced slopes, a disturbance that wasn’t there hours before had grabbed your attention.  
  
Your eyes look towards the rocky slopes of the cliffs and you squint a bit as you could see the roughage that lined the steep hillsides was disturbed.  
  
A trail of rocks and debris could be seen scattered about and multiple impact marks could be seen trailing down the hillside that was just ahead of you.

Your eyes scan the mountain side as you look around, still walking at a brisk pace, seemingly stumped at what would cause such a scene.  
Then, in the setting sunlight, you could see a glint of something hiding in a few bushes at the base of the hill.

Your eyes lock onto the object and...at first, you couldn’t tell what it was until you jogged closer to the base where the two slopes meet.  
  
From the way it was shining, your instincts told you that it was litter of some kind. Like a glass bottle or some other form of reflective piece of trash.

But, once you got even closer, the _‘trash’_ almost seemed to be attached to something... _small and green_...? 

It was hard to tell, but once you finally approached and looked at the foreign object, you almost blinked in shock.  
  
The reflection that you saw was a glare that was coming off a visor of an...astronaut-looking helmet??

You shake your head slightly and refocus your eyes, finishing processing the image that laid before you.

Then, you gasp slightly as your mind catches up with the sight before your eyes.

  
_It was a small human child._

  
A small human child that was dressed up in an astronaut costume, no less.  
  
They were at the base of the mountain, trembling either in fear or shock. From the looks of the rocky slope, you had to surmise that they took a rather nasty fall from the top.  
  
However, one question was burning brightly in your mind above all else.  
 _  
__JUST WHAT WAS A KID DOING OUT HERE? ALL BY THEMSELVES NO LESS?!_  
  
You wanted to find whoever lost this kid, but by the way they looked, it just made them the top priority at the moment. You would find who they belong to later.

You squat down, trying to be as unthreatening to the small child as possible, and simultaneously trying to contain your worry and fear as you give the lost kid a soft smile.  
  
“Hey there...please don’t be afraid. I’m not gonna hurt you.” You softly say as the child’s trembling worsens.  
  
“I’m a game warden, I’m here to help. Are you hurt…? Here...let me…” You trail off, extending a hand towards the kid slowly.  
  
You expected them to cry, scream, and do anything of that sort. But you didn’t expect them to go completely limp and their helmet smack against the ground. 

You worriedly retract your hand and silently panic at what just occurred.  
  
However, once your eyes scan over their form for a moment, only then did you realize that there was a pool of blood underneath the bushes and rocks that they were laying on.  
  
Your eyes widen in horror and you rapidly approach their unconscious form. Your medical instincts flipping into overdrive as you hurry over to help the small kid.  
You pull the offending bushes away from their lower half and it reveals that one of their legs have been crushed by a decently-sized log. 

You visibly cringe at the injury and your mind goes into action.  
  
This was a lost child and they’re really hurt. 

They needed help _NOW_ .  
  
You grab the log without a second thought and begin to pull up on the wooden debris. With a bit of straining, you manage to pull it off and throw it to the side. Freeing the child.  
The damage was even more visible and now that the pressure on the broken limb was removed, the wound was beginning to gush more blood.  
  
You hurry to snatch a sharp pocket knife from your backpack and cut a piece of cloth off of your pants without a second thought. 

Thankfully the child wasn’t too big, which made it easier to wrap the wound. Then, you wrapped the piece of fabric around their leg, tying it into a firm knot. Slowing the blood flowing from the wound.  
Then, you take the rope from your belt and coil it around the cloth and the wound, keeping the pressure on the injury.  
  
After the knot was done, you lean over and worm your arms underneath the kid, cradling the small being in your arms and lifting them up into your embrace.  
  
Keeping the child pressed to your chest as you look about, a moment of brief panic fluttering through your mind.  
  
There was no way you could run back to town while carrying a child. Even if you radioed for help on the way, the ambulance would take too long to arrive up on the mountains. 

The kid needed to get medical attention now or they would bleed to death!

With a quick debate in your mind, you made your decision.  
  
You huff and begin to sprint to your lodge. 

You had more medical stuff there that would help, plus it would be much more cleaner than doing it out here in the outside world.  
  
You hurry back to your home and try your best to keep your injured charge from bleeding out on the way.

  
  
\--

  
  
Once you saw the familiar sight of your lodge, a sense of relief filled your body.  
  
The large one story house with a small shimmering shallow river nearby is shown in the setting sun like a beacon. 

The homely vegetable garden that lined the side of the house near the bay window and the large wind turbine that was set behind the home was like an inviting welcome back for you.

However, it didn’t stop your sprinting.  
  
You continued to run to your home, your unconscious charge still in your hands. You wasted no time in passing your garden and pushing open the front door to your homestead.  
  
You rush inside and gasp for air as you look around for a safe place to treat the child.  
  
You were currently standing in the living area of your abode. 

It was decorated with a fancy fireplace, 3 seater couch, a wooden coffee table, about 2 large plush lounge chairs, and a flatscreen TV and stereo system that were mounted into the wall.  
There was even a nice relaxing cozy cabin feeling to go with the visual.  
  
However, you weren’t thinking about relaxing.  
  
In fact, you were quite stressed at the moment.  
  
You frantically look around for a place to help treat the small human in your arms.

You take notice of the couch in your living room and decide to do the treatment there.  
  
Placing the small child on the couch, you rush to the bathroom and gather up some towels and various medical things. Some disinfectant, cotton swabs, gauze wraps, and pain killers to name a few.  
Then, you hurry back into the living room and kneel next to the couch.  
  
You silently bring out your pocket knife again and lean over to the injured leg of the child.

With a few carefully placed cuts of your pocket knife, the blood-drenched fabric covering their leg falls to the ground and the wound is now completely revealed.  
  
You almost wanted to gag.  
  
The skin around the wound was almost _BLACK._

How long was this kid pinned under that log for?!  
You silently hoped the kid wouldn’t lose their leg.  
  
Then, you shake off the shock and get to work.  
  
You disinfect the wound and flush it well with some water from your water bottle, not even caring about the couch. It was dark in color, old, and you rarely sat on it anway.  
  
Then, you grab your pocket knife and delicately work on the injury.  
  
You scrape out all the shards from the rocks that were lodged in the wound and pull out the splinters from the log’s original impact site, coating all of the wounds with a nice flushing of water, disinfectant, and antiseptic gel.  
  
The child would whimper as the wound was cleaned, but thankfully they were unconscious. Who knows how they would be reacting if they were awake for this.  
  
With the rubble and impurities removed from the wound, you decided that it would be best to _‘reset’_ the limb so that it healed properly. It would be much easier to do it while they were knocked out anyway.  
  
You press your thumb and pointer finger against their knee and your other hand grabs the bottom of the leg, then you pull the limb and press down on the knee at the same time.  
A sickening snap makes the child jerk and a loud whine escapes from them, but once it was done, the leg looked much more normal afterward.  
  
You then begin the final steps of the recovery process.

Slowly, you wrapped the gauze bandages around the leg of the kid snugly, then you fastened them in place with a diaper pin. The bleeding had stopped and the pressure would help the leg recover.  
  
Finally, your racing heart could slow down to rest for a bit.  
  
You fall back on your butt and look at the unconscious kid for a moment, still puzzled at how they got on top of that ledge in the first place. You also wondered if someone was looking for them.  
You look towards the windows of your home, seeing the darkening skies outside slightly worried you.

Especially if someone was out there looking for their lost child.  
  
Thankfully, this lodge was a safe place for them to rest for the night.  
  
It was much better than being stuck under a log all night. They probably wouldn’t have lasted through the night, especially with the amount of blood they lost.  
You look back towards the kid and stand up from your place on the floor, deciding that it was probably best to get them a place that was ready for them to sleep in.  
  
You wander over to your hallway closet and fish out a couple of clean white blankets and extra pillows, then you walk to your bedroom and begin setting up a makeshift bed for your guest.  
  
You decided to sacrifice the top of your large wooden chest to make a makeshift bed. It wasn’t too far from your own bed and it was not too high off the ground.  
  
It was seemingly perfect for a child of their size.  
  
You rig it up by placing thin pillows on the bottom to keep them off the hardwood and placing the fluffiest pillow at one of the ends. Effectively making it a cot of some sort.  
  
It was also against the wall primarily, so hopefully that lessened their chances of falling off.  
  
You looked at your work and nodded happily.  
  
Walking back into the living room, you could still see their slumbering form on the couch. In which you walked over and picked them up and began to take them to their makeshift bed.  
  
You gently set their small form down into the cot and after a quick adjustment to keep their leg elevated, you look their sleeping form over.  
  
It wouldn’t really be comfortable sleeping with that helmet on, would it?  
  
I mean, it was just a costume. You’ll just set it nearby so that they could grab it at any time when they wake up. Besides, a visual description of the kid you found would greatly help in your report on a found child report you were going to submit tomorrow.  
  
Without further ado, you carefully grab the helmet and twist it slightly before lifting it off of the small slumbering child.

. . .

  
Okay.  
 _  
__This small being you found was in fact NOT a human child._  
  
You blink slowly and set the helmet down next to the makeshift cot.

Your mind currently reeling as you process just what you were seeing.  
  
It seemed to be a small _humanoid_ creature.  
  
Then, your mind seemed to realize that the skin on the leg that you treated wasn’t severely infected or anything...it was just the natural skin color of...whatever this thing was.  
  
You silently wondered what they were and where they came from, most importantly, why were they here?

However, you have a new hunch that whatever fell out of the sky this morning was to blame for this creature’s sudden appearance. In your mind, thoughts of aliens and exterrestrial life danced about within. Looking at the green-clad alien before you, your mind wondered a bit.

It was the first sign of alien life and you just happened to find it.  
  
It was probably the rarest opportunity anyone on Earth had ever had. In a way, you felt honored.  
  
You always thought that aliens were cool throughout your youth and teen years.  
  
Even now, exterrestrials always seemed to pop up in your mind while you were partaking in your astronomy hobby during some lonely nights out here in the mountains. Just spending some time looking at the stars and wondering what could possibly be up there waiting to be discovered and explored.  
  
Those were fun imaginings....but this wasn't imaginary anymore.  
  
As of now, there was an alien among humanity.  
  
 _And you seemed to be the current caretaker of it._

  
  
\--

  
You mutter in slight worry as your mind has been racing nonstop for the past hour.  
  
Once the discovery of the alien was made, you had to take a step out to process what your life had suddenly become in the last few hours.  
  
From a simple game warden to an alien caretaker and an ambassador for your own human species.  
All in a few short hours and on the same day no less. It was utterly exhausting.  
  
It was such a stressful situation that you had to take a quick shower just to clear your head of all the bothersome thoughts that were set on pestering you relentlessly.  
  
Just why did this have to happen to you?  
  
You didn’t know how to take care of an alien!  
  
Just how would you be able to pull it off without accidentally harming him...her... _it_ in the process?

Maybe some movies you remember seeing about aliens could be of some help...?  
  
You step out of the shower and begin to dry yourself off as your mind continues to rattle about in your skull.  
  
You angrily shake your head at the thought.  
  
 _‘Ugh, that’s a stupid idea. What ideas could movies give me? That aliens are allergic to water? That they have glowing fingertips? That they lay eggs through your face… oh please, stars. Don’t let it be that one.’_ You mentally ponder as you dry off and begin your nightly ritual.  
  
You begin to brush your teeth and freshen up for bed.  
  
You pick up the pajamas you set aside on the closed toilet seat and begin to dress yourself. Getting nice and comfortable.  
  
Finally, you sigh and look in the mirror as you step out of the bathroom that was conjoined to the master bedroom. Looking at the small and unconscious alien as you do so.  
  
You turn away and do your typical rounds around the house. Making sure all of the doors were locked and bolted, that the windows were firmly shut, turned the lights off in the cabin one by one, and made sure that the curtains were drawn for privacy.  
  
Once that was finished, you got yourself a bottle of water from the fridge and began to head to bed, but not before grabbing a book off of the bookshelf that was in your room.  
  
You pull the covers back and slink in between the sheets of your comfy queen-sized bed.

Keeping the lamp that was one your nightstand turned on, you pull up the book you took off the shelf and open it up to the table of contents.  
You weren’t exactly restless, you just needed something to distract yourself from the craziness that was today. A book about the local flora was a great outing.  
  
Nothing was better than looking at some still pictures of flowers, right?  
  
Then, you attempt to focus on trying to read.  
  
But the smaller source of breathing coming from nearby was making it hard to do so.  
  
You keep trying to read.  
  
And trying.  
  
And trying.  
  
 _And trying._  
  
Until you finally sigh and look over at your unlikely guest.

Seeing them slumbering peacefully as the covers that were drawn over their form softly went up and down in a slow rhythm. Blissfully unaware of where they were and what had happened in the last few hours of mayhem that you had to endure. In a way, you were jealous that they could sleep so peacefully.  
  
But watching them sleep was enough to get your eyes to droop and a yawn to slip past your lips.  
  
. . .

Who were you kidding?  
  
You can’t read with all that has gone on around here. Maybe you just needed to try and get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow, just like your little alien buddy was doing.  
  
Speaking of the alien, who knows how the alien is going to react once it wakes up. You would have to be prepared for the worst.  
  
It most likely won’t be good...but maybe they'll surprise you.

If you get to sleep, maybe you would be able to get up earlier than it and manage to make some breakfast as a peace offering or something. Would an alien like pancakes though? Or toast? Would they eat only meat? Ugh, it was best not to think TOO hard about it.  
  
You'll just make a regular breakfast and let the alien choose. Simple as that.  
  
You set the pointless book aside and let out another long yawn. Then, you reach over and turn the light off. 

Encasing you both in darkness with the only sound being the soft breathing of your new resident alien, the distant chorus of cicadas in the woods, the soft chirping of the spring crickets, and the croaking of night-dwelling frogs echoing in from the outside.  
  
You hunker down in the covers of your bed, the weight of the day suddenly falling on you as your eyes grow heavy and the sounds of nature just outside your lodge begins to lull you to sleep.  
  
It was the lullaby you missed during the winter months.  
  
The perfect remedy to help you get some shut eye and ready for the dawning of the next day.  
  
You snuggle in and in a matter of moments, your own breathing joins the aliens’ as the night slowly passes by outside. A blissful pastime as the world awaits the break of dawn.  
  
With the dawning of the sun, so begins a new day.  
  
Bringing with it the uncertainty of tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. You're a game warden and the crewmates crashed in a large nature reserve that you happen to live on.
> 
> Plus, the image of a large human carrying a small injured crewmate like a sweet child is just so heartwarming to me.  
> Also, custom art again, yay! Green has an identity! (All of them do, but they will be revealed in time so, shoosh~!)


	3. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make breakfast and your guest awakens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 'unknown speech' sections of the fic, just say the words out loud and focus on the pronunciation.  
> You'll be able to understand what they're saying then.

The sound of the morning birds outside your home began to rouse you from your sleep.  
  
Their songs echoed in the air as the sky just outside was beginning to illuminate through your curtains. In which, you cracked your groggy eyes open and blinked slowly.  
  
You let out a long yawn as the dawning light encouraged you to wake from your slumber. You sit up drowsily in your bed and stretch out, your bones popping and creaking from the strain.

Yet, it was a welcome relief from the stiffness of sleep.  
  
You throw the covers off of your form and swing your legs over the side, hanging them off the edge. You place your feet on the ground and cringe slightly as your warm feet come into contact with the cold hardwood.  
  
You then scoot over to the edge of the bed and let out a groan as you rub your face slightly with your hands. Taking a few deep breaths to power up your awakening body.

Then, you decide that it was time to get up and out of bed. So, you stand up and remove yourself from your warm and comfy mattress. 

You stand at the side of the bed and fix your covers. It didn’t hurt to be a little neat every once in a while. 

Afterward, you begin to do a few stretches in the middle of your room to loosen up your body for the day.  
  
A typical morning ritual for you.  
Wake up for a bit and then do some stretches to ward off any lingering sleep.  
  
Besides, you were going to need to be fully alert. Especially with your unexpected guest present in your home. Speaking of which, hopefully they were still sleeping.  
  
With one last stretch, you shake off the last grips of any drowsiness and you focus on your charge that you discovered from last night.  
  
They were still peacefully asleep on the top of your chest.

Completely knocked out by the looks of it. As they were now sleeping slightly skewed and their mouth was hanging wide open, allowing light snores to slip past.  
  
That was when you took notice of their teeth.  
  
They looked rather... _sharp._  
  
Maybe they were just simply a meat-eater? I mean, it wouldn’t bother you too much if they were...you just hoped that they wouldn’t take any of your fingers while they were staying here.  
  
But it was a good thing that you at least knew what some of their diet was.  
  
Because it was about time to start breakfast.  
  
You nod to yourself and head to the bathroom that was connected to your bedroom to freshen up and get dressed for the day.

Once your bathroom routine was done, you decided to wear an embroidered dark green dress shirt and some knee-length black shorts. With some black socks and greyish athletic sneakers.

An unusual casual get up for you, but you don’t think you’ll be going out today, especially with the small alien in the lodge. So, you would be sticking close to home today.  
  
After getting dressed, you headed out of the room, closing the door quietly as you headed to the kitchen.  
  
Once there, you take a quick look around.  
  
There were the typical granite countertops with a duo of sinks, a dishwasher, a fridge, and a sleek electric oven and induction cooktop built into the counter.  
  
Along the wall was a magnetic knife rack, a modernized spice rack, and a paper towel roller. There was even a roomy closet-style pantry that was built into the wall next to the dishwasher.  
  
Then, there were a few appliances sitting on top of the counter. A coffee maker, food processor ,a blender, and a toaster. All serving their own purposes in your kitchen.  
  
It wasn’t too terribly modern in visual looks, but it was definitely homely enough for you.  
  
You think about what to cook for a moment before deciding on a traditional breakfast that would be prepared with food that you grew in your own garden.  
  
Some hashbrowns, a few strips of bacon, a few cooked eggs, some toast with jam, and all of it served with a main protein. You mentally nod in approval.  
  
You walk over to the pantry and pick out some potatoes, a loaf of bread, and a jar of jam. You set those down and head to the fridge.  
  
Fishing out the eggs, bacon, and a small boneless spiral sliced ham for the main protein. After all of the ingredients were gathered, you conjured up the cookware from the nearby cabinets and got to work.  
  
You began to cook breakfast with abandon. Even throwing on a pot of your favorite coffee to top the morning off with a great start.  
  
Soon, the lodge was filled with the aroma of sizzling bacon and fresh coffee. A lovely scent that practically screamed that it was time for the world to wake up.  
  
While the meal was cooking on the stovetop, you quickly wandered around the house and drew the curtains back, allowing the morning sun to shine in through the windows.  
  
It was just a routine you’ve done for a while, plus it filled your house with natural light.  
  
You go back into the kitchen and finish up cooking the grated potatoes and frying up the bacon and ham. You even prepared some eggs just for that perfect breakfast touch.  
  
However, once you were placing the toast in the toaster to finish up on preparing breakfast, a sudden loud thump came from somewhere in the house.  
  
You turn around slightly and your mind immediately goes to the alien under your care.  
  
So, you hurry to pull everything off of the stovetop and shut the heat off.  
  
Then, you placed everything to the side for it to cool for a bit. It was delicious looking, but you had an alien to check on first. Hopefully they wouldn’t react too poorly to your presence.  
  
Maybe you would just let them come to you...like a cat. You’ll just go to your bedroom, open the door, and offer them to come to breakfast and leave.  
  
Hopefully without any conflicts in the process…  
  
So, you decide to head back towards the direction of the bedroom.  
  
Once you were standing in front of the door that kept you from the bedroom, you took a slow and quiet breath before gently knocking on the door and slowly opening it.  
  
The moment the door was opened, you looked down at the figure that was sitting on the floor and were met with a startled squeak and a pair of apprehensive eyes.  
  
\--  
  
Green thought he had died.  
  
He thought that was it and his body was now living in the insides of some horrible large creature. If the smell he was currently smelling had anything to do with this thought process. I mean, how could he be smelling breakfast if he _wasn’t_ in the afterlife?  
  
However, once he opened his eyes, he realized that he was still alive. 

He was still breathing after that... _thing_...reached for him. 

From what he could remember, the encounter was all a blur after he saw the size of those large fangs and the strong feeling of lightheadedness that overwhelmed him afterward didn’t help in the slightest.

He couldn’t really remember what happened after that.  
  
Just...what happened? _Where was he?_  
  
He grunts as he sits up a bit and takes a look around at his surroundings.  
  
From what he could see...there was an abnormally large bed, a towering wooden dresser, another dresser that was paired with a mirror, two nightstands with two equally large lamps on them, and a few rugs that laced the wooden ground around him.  
  
There even seemed to be a desk in one of the corners that had a computer sitting on it. Which was rather odd.  
  
There was some pointless decor on the wall and two doorways that were much too big for his liking. He probably wouldn’t even reach the doorknob because they were so tall!  
  
Then, something clicks in his head.  
  
If he was in an abnormally large environment...that meant that the creature he encountered before...no. There was no way...was there? Was this place...that creature's home??  
  
He began to get apprehensive and a desire to move to hide or run grew in him, but as he moved his legs, a dull ache pulsed from one of them. 

Right then and there, he remembers that he was crushed underneath a log when the beast found him, his leg was probably ripped off or eaten by it or. . . _?_  
  
But when he looked, instead of seeing a stump or a torn off limb...he saw his leg. Still attached to his body and neatly wrapped up in bandages.  
  
He blinks in surprise.  
  
 _‘Bandages? It...wrapped me up in bandages?’_ He thinks, completely shocked as he rolls his leg slightly to look at the wrappings.  
  
 _‘It...doesn’t even hurt too bad. But, if that creature...did this, then...’_ Confusion quickly sprouts up in his thoughts as he decides that he needs to investigate further.  
  
He wiggles out of the blankets and pillows, which he just realized that were made into a makeshift cot for him, and he tries to quietly step down from the top of the chest.  
  
But he did it with about as much grace as the Skeld did when it landed on this planet.  
  
Which pretty much means that he practically lost his balance and ate the wood of the floor with his face after crashing into it from his fall from the chest.  
  
It rang out a rather loud thud throughout the abode as he did so, making him cringe in more ways than one as he grunts in agitation on the floor.  
  
He sits up and carefully lays his legs off to the side as he whimpers a bit, rubbing his sore face to help with the stinging sensation from the impact.  
  
Well, someone in this dwelling was bound to hear that.  
  
So he sat there, looking helplessly at the door before feeling the ground rumble underneath him.

Just as he predicted, that creature must’ve heard the noise he made and was coming to investigate. He felt anxiety grip his heart as the footsteps drew closer before stopping at the entrance to the room he was in.  
  
Then much to his surprise, a soft knock came from the other side.  
  
After that, the sound of the doorknob clicking and the slowly opening door made his small heart palpitate with slight fear as the door swung open, revealing the creature from last night.  
  
He looks up at their large form, nervousness coiling in his insides as the creature looks at him with their eyes. 

Then, he jumps as a low rumble reaches his ears as the creature moves their mouth.

Finally, it occurred to him that the large being was trying to talk to him, the low rumbling pitch that was vibrating throughout his body was merely from their larger scaled voice.  
  
He tries to pay attention to what the creature was saying to him.  
  
“ _Guud, uoo ari aweka. Es wes gutane woerid._ ” The large being speaks, confusing Green.  
  
It wasn’t a language he was familiar with at all...he couldn’t understand anything they were trying to tell him. It only managed to confuse him even more.  
  
They seem to realize his confusion as they smile and shake their head a bit.  
  
Then, they wave for him to follow them. A typical act of body language that he _COULD_ understand at least.  
  
“ _Eft uoo ari ungree, ei mayde breikfess. Comi eet eft uoo wahnti_.” Their rumbling voice rocks through Green as they finish and suddenly turn around and leave.

Leaving the door to the bedroom open for him in the process.  
  
He just merely sat there on the floor, completely dumbfounded from their actual first contact.  
  
It actually...communicated with him. Like...it spoke and everything. There was no horrifying growling, snarling, or flesh tearing. It was just...a simple set of garbled sentences.  
  
Green thinks for a bit as he looks at his leg and the bandages that were wrapped around it.  
  
Maybe...they weren’t as bad as he thought. It could be possible...he just had to stick with caution for a little bit longer.  
  
So, he decided that more investigation was needed before he made his judgement about the ‘seemingly’ friendly giant.  
  
He struggles to stand up for a bit, but once he manages, he slowly creeps over to the exit of the bedroom and peers out into the hallway just outside. It wasn’t a long hallway, just a few feet that led into a larger room and an open entryway that had all of those pleasant aromas drifting from it.  
  
He slinks out into the hallway, which was much too big for his kind. But it might look smaller if he was the size of the resident giant. 

He continues to hobble down the hallway, keeping his tender leg up and off the ground as he did so. Then, once he reaches the big room, he looks at the large furnishings that were placed about the room with interest.  
  
So, this is what everything in his house back on their home planet would look like scaled up.  
  
It still looked homey, strangely enough.

But he continues over to the open entryway that was conjoined with the living room. 

He peers nervously around the corner of the entryway as he sees the giant propped up against a counter, eating from a plate and sipping from a steaming mug.  
  
He sighs in slight relief.  
  
It seemed to bring him some comfort that he actually sees that they’re eating something that wasn’t him. But something in this large kitchen was smelling really good. This was amplified by the sound of his own stomach growling loudly. Having been longer than 24 galactic hours since he last ate anything. He was famished!  
  
He takes another deep breath and the familiar scent immediately makes his mouth water as his mind processes what he was smelling.  
  
Was that... _meat? Real meat?_  
  
The temptation of a piece of cooked meat finally gains him the courage to step into the kitchen. The giant was staring at him, but not in any hostile way. They almost seemed to welcome him.  
  
When he drew in closer, they merely turned around and began to gather up some stuff from the high countertops, piquing his interest.  
  
Then once they turned around again, they were holding another plate and bending down slightly, as if to hand it to him.  
  
“ _Ere_.” He hears them say, offering him the plate.  
  
He looks at it nervously for a moment before taking it from their large hands.  
  
On the plate itself, there was what he was looking for. A few large slices of cooked meat, with smaller strips of meat on the side, a spoonful of what looked like cooked hash, and some scrambled eggs.  
  
His mouth watered as he picks up a piece of sliced meat and tosses it into his mouth.  
  
Almost immediately, his slitted pupils widen to the size of large saucers and they even seem to sparkle a bit as the flavor of the meat coats his tongue.

 _‘Oh my stars…’_ He mentally gasps before humming in happiness.  
  
 _‘Finally! Something that wasn’t in a tube, previously frozen, or a fucking sandwich! It tastes...it tastes...it tasted like bliss embodied in food! That’s it, this giant was great in my book!’_ Green mentally cheers as he happily chews on the meat that was in his mouth.  
  
Not even paying attention to how the giant chuckled a bit as he greedily shoves another slab of cooked ham into his mouth.  
For the most part, the giant seemed definitely harmless. I mean, they were feeding him for stars' sake!  
  
Which got Green thinking.  
  
This creature doctored his wound, gave him his own place to sleep, and was now happily sharing their food with him. Despite knowing that he was not of this world.  
  
Was he missing something here?  
  
He tosses a piece of bacon into his mouth as he looks at their clothes while they munch away on food from their own plate.  
  
He takes notice of their embroidery, which just causes curiosity to stir in his head and what it could mean.  
  
Maybe it was just their job to help and assist alien races? Is that what the symbol is for on their shirt? Are they some type of rescue group that helps stranded travelers?  
  
Green munches on the rest of the bacon that was in his mouth before looking at the giant.

I mean it wouldn’t hurt to ask, right?  
  
He gulps the food down and eagerly waves at them, gaining their attention.  
  
“Hey, thanks for the food and getting my wound all patched up. I really appreciate it! Are you some type of rescuer that helps crash victims by any chance?” Green asks, his eyes scanning the larger entity's face.  
  
All he got was a blank look in return.  
  
Oh. Right.

The language barrier.  
  
Green hums in thought as he sighs a bit, his stomach aching from being full of so much meat. He offers the plate back to them and happily nods and bows to them.  
  
They seemed to understand the body langue and smile at him in return before taking his plate and sticking it in the machine that was placed at the end of one of the counters.  
  
Then, they begin to clean up the kitchen as he idly stands there.  
  
Not really knowing what to do.  
  
So, he just turns around and hobbles back into the living room of the abode and tries to climb up on the couch, with some success as he rolls over onto it.  
  
He flattens out and lays on his back, sighing as he pats his stomach and lazily sinks into the large soft dark-colored couch cushions.  
  
Humming slightly in contentment.  
  
Primarily, this was to get weight off of his aching leg, but not only that, he was lost in his thoughts about what has transpired between him and the giant.  
Despite their large size and towering demeanor, the giant was actually quite hospitable and friendly. Most importantly, they seemed to be rather civil.  
  
From Green' own judgement, the giant's species seemed to be one of the primary locals on this planet. Luckily, one of the more friendlier ones, for as far as Green was concerned. They even seemed to have technology that was advanced enough to be considered civilized.  
  
Not as modern nor as advanced as their technology, but some old-style tech was better than ancient or primitive tech. However, he shouldn’t be quick to judge.  
  
He hasn’t seen their full potential yet. 

Maybe they had some surprises that he simply didn’t know about yet.  
It has only been about an hour since they made contact with them after all. He just needed to do a little bit more research.  
  
Then, the familiar itch of his zoologist instincts were making him desire to learn more about these large and gentle species. 

He could learn about what they do, how they live, and what they accomplished in certain fields on this planet. Test their intelligence, their diversity, and their biological complexity.  
  
Their unknown language was just the tip of the iceberg after all!  
  
They were an undocumented race and it was his job to discover and log any lifeforms that were unknown out in the universe. And Large and friendly bipedal creatures are one hell of a first project!  
  
There was a familiar feeling of excitement bubbling inside of his body as Green stares at the wooden ceiling of the giants’ home.  
  
Though, a worrying thought had him puzzled.  
  
It was going to be hard to communicate with this language barrier between the two of them. Just how was he going to get answers to his questions if they can’t understand the question being asked?  
  
Green silently ponders for a bit.

Well, the giant was capable of understanding body language...so maybe there had to be another way of understanding each other than communicating with a lengthy game of charades.  
  
A few moments pass, but then a lightbulb goes off over his head.  
  
 _Picture exchanges!_

He can use visual pictures to connect with the giant!

That way, he can translate what he asks through drawings! It was perfect! 

I mean, it would only work if the giant could draw. But if they can use technology like a computer, then he has faith that they could draw a couple of doodles!  
  
Maybe if they start communicating that way, then some questions will finally start to get answered around here!  
  
Green happily mentally pats himself of the back as his idea would be brought into fruition later on in the day. But why later on in the day?

 _Because he was totally exhausted._  
  
Despite only being up for a while, hobbling on an injured leg all day didn’t seem like a lot of fun. It required more of his energy to support one leg, so he got tired quicker.  
  
Plus, his breakfast was still settling. So he probably wouldn’t want to be moving around too much anyway.

So some extra shut eye wouldn’t hurt, right?  
  
As if on cue, he lets out a large yawn for a moment and decides to get settled in on the couch for a nap.  
  
Within a few moments of him closing his eyes, he was out like a light again.  
  
Softly snoring away, unaware that the giant entered the room.  
  
\--  
  
Once you finished putting away the small batch of leftovers and got the dishwasher running, you decided about what you were going to do today.  
  
Since you had decided to not leave the lodge today, mostly because of your new charge that you were responsible for taking care of at the moment, you decided to get a list going.  
  
You could mow the surrounding meadow to keep the grass around your home trimmed, you could pick the vegetables that were growing in your garden, you could clean some areas around your home...the list was pretty long. In the end, you would probably go out to tend to your garden and small farms.

It was a lovely pastime for you to partake in and it helped to keep you fed.  
  
You happily decide on doing that first, just before it got too warm with the rising sun.  
  
So, you turn around and begin to head for your bedroom to get your sunhat, but not before stopping and looking at the alien that was now passed out on the couch.  
  
You comically roll your eyes as you walk past, going into the hall closet to retrieve a small blanket before throwing it over their slumbering form.  
  
Covering them up while they got some more rest.

You honestly were surprised that they were still tired.  
  
But it made sense in a way.  
  
The stress from yesterday must’ve done a number on them. Whatever the cause, you were obliged to look after them while they recovered. 

Besides, they weren't going to do much with an injured leg anyway.  
  
It was also probably trying to tell you that they were going to take a nap earlier, judging by all of the chirping and chattering sounds they were making. 

Regardless, you didn't understand any of it.  
  
You actually expected them to be much more wary and maybe even flighty.

But this little alien was proving to be a great guest, especially since they didn't bite any of your fingers off yet.  
  
Still, you pat their soft _‘hair’_ gently and go to the back of the lodge to retrieve your sunhat.  
  
After that, you walk past them and quietly slip out the front door, closing it just as softly on your way out.  
  
Once outside, you snatch up your gardening tools from the porch and begin to make your way over to the garden. Looking in through the bay windows in the process, watching the small alien sleeping soundly on the couch.  
  
It was actually kinda nice having company staying over, even if it wasn’t without a choice in the matter.

It just made your home feel a bit more… _’lively’_ . In a strange way.  
You couldn’t really shake the smile off your face as you got to work picking the crops from your garden.

But, you also couldn’t really shake another feeling that was present within you.  
  
You look out towards the direction where you found the green-clad alien yesterday and a stray thought wanders into your mind as you stare out towards the distant ridges.  
  
It honestly just made you wonder.  
  
Were there anymore aliens out there that needed your help...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically Reader trying to get the alien comfortable and fed.  
> More interaction in bound once they actually start communicating in the next chapter. ;)
> 
> I'm on a roll baby~~~!


	4. Cultivating Communications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Green spend a day together and he finally uses pictures to communicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Undertale's ost - "Home" - while writing this. Gave it a cozy feel. Would recommend.

Green opens his eyes slowly as he feels himself edge out of his deep sleep.  
  
Stretching out on the sofa, he lets out a big yawn.  
  
Subconsciously, he tosses off the blanket that was placed on him while he was asleep and quickly becomes confused by the piece of fabric and how it got on him.

Then, he began to sit up on the couch where he took his nap and he looked around at the larger furnishings that lined the inside of the abode’s living room.

He went through a momentary bout of confusion and worry before his memory came back to him through the grogginess of sleep.

That’s right…he woke up when the morning sun was rising into the sky. 

And shortly after that is when he met the resident of this home, who also seemed to have treated his injuries while he was unconscious and cooked him some delicious meat to eat in the morning.  
  
He hums in thought as he thinks about the kind local.

Despite being tall and terrifying, they were rather gentle in nature and seemed to not mean him any harm. I mean, it was getting harder and harder to provide any evidence to accuse them of being _‘up to something’_ . 

If they intended to hurt or eat him...  
Then why would they bother giving him medical aid and providing meals for him to consume?  
  
Plus, they could’ve done anything to him while he was unconscious. 

They could’ve put him in a boiling pot, or on a flaming grill, or just simply tore him to pieces and ate his body raw...but they made him a medical cot and breakfast instead.  
  
They even gave him a blanket when he laid down to take a nap on their couch. He didn’t even ask for one to be given to him, they just did it on their own accord.

Their generous acts seemed to bring a smile to Greens’ face as he thought about them. Green was confident in the belief that he had a good feeling about the local megafauna. 

Granted, he was still timid of them, but he certainly was not _scared_ of them anymore.  
  
In fact, it was quite the contrary. As he seemed to be growing more and more curious about his large caretaker. He had so many questions about them and had so little answers.  
  
He huffs a bit and begins to look around the empty living room. 

The sunlight was now harsher, as it could be seen filtering in through the windows at a brighter intensity. The bright blue skies that could be seen on the other side of the glass panes made Green silently wonder about what time it currently was on this planet.  
  
He must’ve been out for quite a while, seeing as the smell of their morning meal was no longer present in the air and the kitchen seemed to be cleaned up. Not a trace of lingering food in sight.  
  
Still, it got him thinking. How long was he out in total?  
  
He had lost track of time since the crash and his accident. So as far as he knew, it could’ve been days since he was found by the friendly bipedal behemoth.  
  
A worried expression slowly creeps on his face as a harrowing thought crosses his mind. 

His expression sours into a sad grimace.

He silently hopes his crewmates are doing okay…

Seeing as he was moved from his spot where he was trapped, his poor crewmates have probably figured something bad had happened to him.  
  
Worst case scenario, they thought he was dead.

If that’s the case...then how was he going to get back to the Skeld and get some help for his crewmates? He can’t just sit here like this and twiddle his thumbs!  
  
_‘Think, Green, think!’_ He mentally chides, smacking his temples a bit with the knuckles of his gloves.  
  
Then, a lightbulb goes off in his head as a thought comes to him.  
  
If this giant was part of the local race on this planet and they had semi-advanced technology, that meant that they would be able to help repair the Skeld!  
  
Not only that, but hopefully that also meant that he would be able to save his crewmates from the wilderness and convince the giant to give them sanctuary here in their safe home.  
  
Temporarily, of course.  
  
Nothing better than having a colossal bodyguard to protect your crew on a foreign planet, right?  
  
Green nodded in mental agreement.

He needed to find them and communicate with them through some drawings, just so he could tell them where the others were and how that they needed help!  
  
Sounded pretty easy, right?  
Only one problem, however.  
  
The small alien took notice of the silence that was present in the home.  
_  
Huh._  
  
While on that particular topic, just where _WAS_ the giant? 

They don’t seem to be inside the lodge with him, judging by the silence that was present throughout the house.  
  
I mean, it was pretty hard to lose track of something of their size, right?  
  
He looks around for a moment before something outside the bay window catches his attention. He could see something moving around out there and his curiosity was quickly piqued.  
  
Maybe that was them!  
  
He scoots carefully to the edge of the couch and he drops down onto the floor. Making sure to land primarily on his healthy leg in the process.  
  
Then, he steadily limps over to the window and jumps onto the ledge, grunting a bit as he hoists himself up onto the lip of the window with his good leg and looks outside.  
  
He looks out through the glass panes and spies his tall companion dressed up in a tank top and knee-length shorts with socks and sneakers. There was even a sunhat that assisted in shielding their eyes and head while they worked.  
  
Green curiously stares at them, watching them with intrigue.

They were moving around a bunch of strange vegetation that was growing outside near the window in strange patterns on the ground. 

The giant wiped sweat from their brow as they plucked various food products from the plants and tossed them into a hanging basket they were carrying in the crook of their elbow.  
  
Green being a botanist, he was immediately interested in what they seemed to be cultivating.  
  
Were they possibly harvesting some native food that was grown on this planet? He inwardly smiles as he watches a foreign species practicing local agriculture before his very eyes.  
  
But then he blinks as a thought comes to him.

They were _GROWING_ food...yet he was given meat this morning...and they also ate some of the meat. It infatuated Green’s curiosity as his thought process goes to their diet as he watches.  
  
If they were capable of hunting for meat AND growing their own vegetation for consumption, that must mean these larger bipeds were omnivores like him and his crewmates! 

If he was correct and was currently witnessing the herbivore-side of this creature, he wondered what the carnivorous-side hunting for prey would be like.  
  
It was all simply fascinating!

He looks around as he notices multiple buckets sitting off to the side. 

Filled with what he could surmise was _‘vegetable sustenance’_ , as his large companion continued to collect and wonder about their local garden.  
  
He watches in ernest and smooshes his face against the glass. Staring at them intensely as they steadily go around and continue to harvest. Oblivious to him watching them from the bay window.  
  
Green even finds himself staring at their towering form while they worked, periodically losing track of the plants and various food they were picking.  
  
Gazing at them as their tank top sticks to their sweaty skin and their arms sparkle in the sunlight from the sweat droplets that have accumulated on their skin.  
  
The essence of a hard worker glistening on their epidermis.  
  
He continues to stare as they seem to exhale and set the basket down before fishing out a bottle of water from a nearby cooler, popping the lid off, and taking some long swigs from it.  
  
Once they stop, they set the bottle down and begin to empty the basket into organized buckets, bending over in the process and Green had to suddenly avert his eyes from the view.  
  
He suddenly turns away from the window with a sense of warmth on his cheeks as he struggles to recollect his thoughts.  
  
A slight slap to the face seemed to help him get refocused on his tasks.

He brushed off the heat collecting on his face as merely just lingering warmth from pressing his face up against a sun-bathed window. 

Shaking his head a bit, at least he now knew the giant was outside. 

He turns around a bit to peek out the window again, seeing them now out of that lewd position and picking up the buckets. Then they begin to take them around to the back of the lodge.

He sighs a bit as they walk out of his sight.

Hopefully they would be heading inside soon...I mean, he could try to go outside and meet them...but the door handles seemed to be too tall for him.  
  
But a little spur of determination bloomed in him as he scoots off the windowsill, being cautious about his tender leg, and he hobbles over to the front entrance. Desiring to at least try reaching it.  
  
He stretches out, pressing his front against the doorway as his little arms stretched out, reaching for the handle that was just teasingly out of reach.  
  
He could feel his fingertips brush against it, but he was far from gripping height. He even went onto his singular healthy leg to try and get a bit more length. After a few more tries, he sighs as it was simply no use and he slumped slightly against the door. It was just too tall for him to reach. It was a bit embarrassing really.  
  
He lets out a sigh of defeat and turns back towards the inside of the house.  
  
Just what was he going to do to pass the time while he waits for his companion to come back inside? 

He momentarily thinks for a moment.  
  
Then, another idea comes to him.  
  
It probably wouldn’t hurt to take some notes on the resident megafauna in the meantime, right? He can start drawing out his questions and getting a list of notes ready!  
  
All he needed to do was get his backpack and... 

But once Green instinctively reached for his backpack, it was only now that he noticed the pack on his back was missing. Along with his helmet.  
  
He blinks slowly before patting his arms all over his body and running his fingers through his dyed _‘hair’_ , looking for the missing gear. Worry quickly took hold as he began to hobble around and search the lodge for them. Searching around and thinking of where they could be.  
  
But, within the reasons of logic, he decided to check where he was placed the previous night.  
  
He reentered the bedroom and he finally took notice of his missing items. Laying right next to the makeshift cot on the floor, just as he suspected.  
  
The giant probably knew they were important to him.  
  
He lets out a sigh of relief as he wanders over and grabs the familiar green pack, looking at the helmet as well, before ignoring it and keeping it where it was. He didn’t need it right now anyway.  
  
He opens his pack and a smile creeps onto his face as he sees his goodies from yesterday still in his pack. Nothing too jostled, broken, nor missing.  
  
He reaches into his pack, past the bugs and plucked vegetation that were inside, and he manages to find his notepad. To which he retracts and reseals the backpack. Keeping it where it was.  
  
He stands up and hurries from the room, going back to the living room as he climbs up on the couch again and gets to work.  
  
More importantly, he began to make the drawings for the more important questions he was keen on asking his large caretaker.  
  
The most important being that if they could help the rest of the crew.  
  
And if they were able to repair the Skeld.  
  
So, he continues to draw and doodle out his questions, waiting for the giant to come back inside so he could ask them his grocery list of questions.  
  
Hopefully they would be able to help.

  
  
\--

Once you had hosed off all of your vegetables, you let out a sigh of relief.  
  
It was always tough tackling the garden and lawn at the same time.  
  
Thankfully, you had started in the morning. Meaning that most of the labor was done before it had gotten too warm outside. Even when you had to change shirts to endure the weather a bit better.

The sun was now beating down upon you from above and your sunscreen-clad skin was feeling like it was cooking. Despite the protective layer preventing you from getting sunburned. But with the lawn mowed and the garden weeded, watered, and harvested...it was another free food shopping trip for you. You would definitely have enough for a week or two. Considering that it was only you and your new strange small alien roommate.  
  
Which made you hum lightly in thought as you coiled the garden hose back up.  
  
You hoped they were still doing okay inside the lodge by themselves.  
  
As the last time you saw them was when you went to change shirts. From what you saw, they were still passed out on the couch.  
  
That was a short few hours ago and now it was time for a brief break and most-likely was time for some late afternoon lunch! You were practically licking your lips as you carried the buckets of vegetables into the cabin.  
  
You were quite happy to slip into your lodge and back into the air conditioned environment within. It was such a nice difference from the outside warmth of late spring.  
  
Pretty soon, it will be summer.  
  
You mentally groan a bit at the thoughts of spring ending, which meant that a cool day or cool night were going to become less and less likely. It was saddening, but you put up with it before.  
  
It came with the job after all.  
Plus, it kept you fit. So why were you complaining?  
  
You happily close the door to the back patio with your foot and ducked into the kitchen as quietly as you could. Just in case your alien roommate was still sleeping. 

Setting the buckets just beside your fridge, you knelt down and began to deposit them into the fridge. Then, you heard something make a thud in the living room nearby.  
  
You must’ve not been quiet enough while coming inside.  
  
It didn’t take long for the sound of small pattering footsteps to reach your ears. Though, you pretended not to hear as you kept sorting the vegetables in your fridge.  
  
Then, your eyes took notice of the small figure peeking into the kitchen out of the corner of your eye..  
  
You turn your head towards the alien. Seeing their night-skinned physique as they look at you nervously from around the corner, seemingly holding a notepad in their hand.  
  
Hilariously enough, they kind of reminded you of a human toddler. Most likely from the height and the mannerisms, but it still warmed your heart slightly.  
Must be a side-effect from being out here all on your own for so many months.  
  
You happily wave at him and continue about your business. Still sticking with your cat-like-approach to the alien. Let it come to you, never chase it.  
  
And like clockwork, the soft footsteps approaching you seemed to reward your method of dealing with the galactic foreigner. You turned to greet the small creature.  
  
Though, your expression turned quite puzzled when you see them eagerly peering into the buckets of vegetables. Seemingly interested in what was in the buckets.  
  
You watch as they pluck up a large tomato and look at it in a confused manner, which makes sense.  
  
From your current knowledge, the little humanoid was from space. Meaning that they didn’t have tomatoes where they were from...most likely. From what their expression says, anyways.  
  
They even begin to look at it in a hungry manner, licking their lips a bit. You roll your eyes and begin to rummage through some of the tomatoes. You fish out a smaller one and hold it out to the creature.  
  
They look at you, then at the smaller tomato, then at the one in their hands. To which, they promptly set down and took the one you offered.  
  
They open their mouth, giving you a short show of their sharp canines and molars, before they toss the small tomato into their mouth.  
  
Their eyes light up as they chew. Their mouth most-likely filled up with the juices and flavor of the tomato. You couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as they gulp it down and lick their lips.  
  
Then, they begin to pilfer through the other buckets while you work.  
  
Graciously sampling the vegetables within and scribbling furiously into their small notebook afterward. You didn’t even bother trying to read what they were writing, it was all in strange symbols and signs you simply couldn’t understand.  
  
You just got a kick out of watching the little alien haphazardly shove any veggie into his mouth. 

Be it a piece of sweet tomato, raw broccoli, tangy parsnip, or a chunk of raw onion.  
  
The reaction to the onion was _obviously_ your favorite.

But as fun as it was to watch the little biped munch on things it shouldn’t, especially if it was an onion, you managed to put the goods away and focus on the little creature.  
  
Once the buckets are placed off to the side, you suddenly find your hand being seized as you’re led into the living room by your small companion.  
  
It seems that he was carrying that notebook for a reason, as you sit there on your knees in the living room, per the constant hand-tugging from the small humanoid. The living room was now a micro-warzone as there was a small pool of papers on the ground in front of the couch with a packet of spilled colored pens that you had kept in your room for late night crossword sessions.  
  
It made you slightly sad that he picked the colored pens, but maybe it was necessary for what he was trying to do...

However, your thoughts are interrupted as the notebook he was carrying was shoved in your face.  
  
You look down at the pad, seemingly surprised at what was present on it.  
  
There was a doodle, but the doodle seemed to be centered around a question. A question that was being told through the picture, from what you could surmise.  
  
The first image was a doodle of yourself in standard black ink, crudely drawn in stickman-like aesthetic you would have to admit, but it was easily understandable for what it was.  
  
It was a diagram of you with symbols that shared similarities with question marks surrounding you. Below the figure were two symbols and a blank line that you couldn’t discern the meaning of.  
You have a hunch that it was asking something about gender and...possibly about a name...?  
  
You look at the page before grabbing the notepad and a black pen from the little alien and writing down your name in the blank line. Not really picking either of the symbols to avoid confusion.  
  
But once you handed it back to the little alien, it seemed to happily beam. Almost as if you gave them the moon or something.  
  
Then, it took notice of the word you scribbled on the pad. A slight clearing of the throat was heard as they began to try and say the word.  
  
The alien seemingly slowly pronounces your name. A click here and a click there with some mumbling in between. 

You blink in utter confusion but quickly give him a reassuring nod in response.

At least they were able to try and pronounce it. Though, it had a rather strange accent when it spoke. It was even...deepish sounding? Maybe the alien was something akin to a male?  
  
Regardless, your internal questions were interrupted as the alien seems to wave at you.  
  
Then, he suddenly begins to frantically scribble on the notepad and you had to mentally sigh as you prepared for a bombardment of questions.  
  
Though, it kinda confused you as to why he was grabbing a lot of those colored pens...  
  
But once he revealed the picture, it almost made you regret thinking that mental statement before as the image that was shown was almost disheartening.  
  
It was an image of a crashed ship with 7 frowning figures inside. With a small caricature of the alien that was in your house outside the ship with an equally sad face.  
  
All of them were color-coded apparently. With the one outside the ship being green and the rest of the figures having their own color. Red, Blue, Purple, Pink, Orange, Black, and a greyish White.  
  
Oh...so they must be _his_ , from the tone of the voice that you heard earlier, allies or friends in a way.  
  
Then he flips the notepad page and another picture is revealed, showing a similar picture.

Except with the inclusion of yourself, being a larger figure amongst the green smaller one and with the 7 colored figures now standing outside the ship with the green-clad alien talking to them.  
  
Another flip of the page reveals another picture, with the smaller figures trailing behind your larger one with the ship poorly drawn in your arms, as you all are depicted heading back to your lodge.  
  
Once more the page is flipped, but with you holding a hammer and drill and seemingly putting their ship back together with all of them cheering happily around the edges of the picture.  
  
Finally, the last photo was them rocketing back off into space and the stick figures waving farewell to each other. The smaller ones in the ship and the larger one stuck on the surface.  
_  
Ah._  
  
You understand.  
  
There WERE more aliens out there...and they were stuck in a broken ship. Most likely the thing you saw plummet from the sky yesterday morning. 

From what you could see, there were 8 in total and 7 were still out there in the unknown, and worst of all...they were out in the wilderness.  
  
Seeing their small size, they would be no match for bears, cougars, or any other big predator that roamed these lands. The longer they were out there, the longer that they would be at risk.  
  
But...the two of you had gotten distracted for so long that the sun was starting to set. Plus, there was simply no way that you would be able to reach the upper ridges where you found...well, _Green_ here.  
  
You were just going to go with Green...I mean, he knew your name. But you couldn’t understand his clicks or mumbling language. It would’ve been pointless to ask him for his.  
  
So you were just going to code him after what he was wearing.  
  
With shortened daylight, it was dangerous to wander the trails at night as the nocturnal predators came out to hunt.  
  
You’ve had a few rare run-ins with creatures like those. Each one was equally heart pounding and stressful. They were a major reason to carry mace out here in the lesser populated areas.  
  
The journey would have to be taken at the next sunrise. Just to minimize the risks. It wasn’t always a guarantee you won’t run into a wild animal, but it was always better to be able to see around yourself to be safe.  
  
You grab the notepad and try your best to depict what you were trying to explain in pictures.  
  
You did a quick doodle of your stick person doing a thumbs up to the small green figure. The next picture was with a saddened expression on your stickface as you drew a doodle of the sinking sun with a downward arrow for emphasis.  
  
Another was with you and the smallish figure sleeping as you reversed the doodle of the sun, with an upward arrow to show a rising sun. Then, the final doodle was shown with you both going out in the early morning towards a distant crashed ship.  
  
Once it was finished up and done, you handed it back to an eager Green. Who quickly skimmed the messages of your pictures and you could see the light fade from his eyes. Which hurt to watch.  
  
He seemed to want to get back to his crewmates as soon as possible…

Once he looked up at you with an expression that just rang of _‘why’_ , you beckoned the notepad back and doodled a quick diagram of a few of the large predators around here compared to a human with a red exclamation mark over each of them.  
  
Then, you doodled a crescent moon with stars, depicting what you meant perfectly as you handed it back to the small alien.  
  
He took one look at the diagram of a bear and his eyes went as wide as saucers. Then, he looked at you in a state of shock. You nodded your head and waggled your finger at him.  
  
Almost as if you were scolding a child in a way.  
  
Still, you just wanted to be safe. Especially since Green still had a bleeding wound. You just had to take the necessary precautions and make sure that all chances are minimized.  
  
Giving the blood on the rocks he was trapped under time to fade and dry wouldn’t hurt either.  
  
So you decided to ease into the night and make some dinner, in the meantime, he could watch some television.  
  
Without further ado, you reached for the remote on the coffee table and turned it on. 

At first it was left on the news channel that was talking about a satellite getting knocked out of orbit or something like that before you began to flip through the channels. You decided to leave it on the BBC nature channel and got up off of your stiffened knees.  
  
Then once he was engrossed in the TV, you scuttled off to the kitchen to begin to prepare for an early dinner.  
  
You decided that a veggie fajita that would be served with some yellow rice would be a great meal to have for dinner. 

So, you pulled together your vegetables and some strip steak and got to work.  
  
Meanwhile, your mind was swimming with the thoughts of the future.  
  
Just how in the world were you going to handle being a temporary refuge for some stranded aliens? How were you going to keep them safe in these wilds? Would it be wise to let your rangers meet them? What if the government finds out?  
  
You had so many decisions to make and so little time to make them.  
  
But...you wouldn’t mind helping them. 

In the end, it would be worth it, right?  
  
These little creatures meant no harm, they just wanted safety and assistance getting back to wherever they belong in the deep vastness of space.  
  
But...how were you going to get their ship down from the cliffs...let alone repair it? You hum in thought a bit as an idea comes to mind.  
  
In town, one of your rangers was stationed at a large garage that was primarily for vehicle repairs...maybe you would be able to sneak it down there and fix it?  
  
That still didn’t resolve how to get it down from the cliffs.  
You let out a disgruntled sigh as you continue to slice up the veggies.  
  
This predicament was about to get even harder.  
  
You could just _feel_ it.

  
  
\--

  
  
Shortly after dinner and watching some TV, you and your little alien buddy were getting ready for bed.  
  
The night had fallen and with your trip planned in the morning, you both would have to go to bed early to rise with the sun.  
  
You had finished your nightly routine. Having showered, brushed your teeth, and changed clothes. Now, you were comfortably reading in your bed with your reading glasses placed on your face.  
  
Genuinely reading this time instead of faking it like last time. 

You didn’t even bother to put on your glasses previously, but now that you weren’t stressed, you peacefully read your book on flora as your small alien friend finished up in the bathroom.  
  
It was rather strange for them to take part in nearly identical rituals, but it just made it a bit easier to take care of them in a way. You even cleaned up his little suit as much as you could.  
  
You kinda felt bad about tearing the leg off of it, but the wound needed to be treated.  
  
Speaking of treating the wound, you would have to reapply the bandages once the little alien was out of the bathroom. As the needed medical supplies are still present on your nightstand. A sudden door click was heard as your eyes peel away from the pages of the book to see a small hand reach out from behind the door and grab the folded green suit sitting just outside before disappearing back into the bathroom.  
  
You could still hear the shower running, but you knew that due to the aliens size, he wouldn’t be able to turn the shower off. A few good reasons why you stayed awake.  
  
You set the book aside and sit up, throwing the covers off of your form as the little alien finally emerged. Limping out of the bathroom and over towards his cot on the chest.  
  
You sit up and head into the bathroom and turn off the showerhead.  
Once you turned out the light in the bathroom and went back into the bedroom, where the alien was sitting on the chest and was dangling his legs over the edge, looking at you slightly timidly.  
  
You steadily head over and begin to treat the wound on his leg once more.  
  
You carefully look it over as you cleaned the would with a cotton swab. It was seemingly getting better. No signs of infection or excessive blood loss, which was a relief. You finish by putting the antibacterial cream on the would, with a drawn out whimper from the alien, before you dried the edges and wrapped it back up.  
  
You smile at your handy work and nod at the small alien.  
  
Then, you turn back towards your bed and climb back into it. Getting settled in again as the alien carefully did the same.  
  
You let out a sigh before taking off your reading glasses and setting your book off to the side. Nestling into the feeling of your soft covers before you reached over and turned out the lights.  
  
You could hear your small alien companion settling in too, just from the softer rustles that emitted from the chest.  
  
After a few moments of staring up at your darkened ceiling, the sounds of nature began to filter back into your home.  
  
The symphony of crickets, frogs, and distant cicadas were a makeshift lullaby as you let out a large yawn.  
  
With one quick lover over to your new roommate, you could see them looking out the window that the chest was placed under. Most likely thinking about his crewmates on that ship.  
  
You couldn’t blame him. If your rangers were stranded somewhere, you would be worried sick too. Yet, you look back toward the darkened room and your eyes begin to feel heavy.  
  
You close your eyes and begin to get lost to the sound of nature all around you.  
  
You had a big day tomorrow, you needed to rest.  
  
Though, a fleeting thought managed to get into your mind as you slowly ease into your nightly slumber.  
  
Just what would the rest of the crew think of you?

  
  
\--  
_  
_ _  
_ _Captain White’s Log._ _  
_ _  
_ _Day #2 since the Skeld crashed._ _  
_ _  
_ _:_ _  
_ _  
_ _We are still stranded in the Skeld. A full day has passed since we lost Green and Red still refuses to believe that his friend is gone._

 _Denial is a strong emotion that I learned to control a long time ago...or have I possibly become numb to the feeling of loss? Whichever, mourning the dead will just get you killed in the end._ _  
_ _  
_ _I’m still struggling with the weight of the responsibility of keeping those alive still living._

 _We haven’t checked on how the rations were since the crash. Most of our canisters suffered damage, spilling or emptying out during the impact. Mixing most of our food with shrapnel and debris. Rendering it inedible. We lost a fair amount of our food supply as a consequence._ _  
_ _  
_ _Could things possibly get any worse?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Well, yes. Yes, it can._

_We managed to finally see a local creature on this planet. It was a terrifying beast. A large quadruped with large hardened hooves and intimidating protruding spikes coming out of it’s head. Paired with a longish face and short tannish fur-like hair covering its body._

_Though, it seemed to merely graze nearby. Not seeming like a threat._

_However, I dread that I have had a sudden realization. A herbivore of that size meant carnivores of that size existed here as well. Possibly even bigger. Maybe even big enough to have an appetite for the entirety of his remaining crew._ _  
_ _  
_ _Even as a captain, I am having a hard time staying confident in my own belief that we’ll be getting out of here alive. We’re short on food and we just witnessed the titanic nature of this planet’s inhabitants. Being stranded on a planet with behemoth-sized predators were nightmare-inducing thoughts._ _  
_ _  
_ _I constantly have to keep my crew on peaceful terms, especially with how they want to blame Purple for their current predicament. It’s getting harder and harder to calm them down after every outburst. I just hope we can all pull through this without mindlessly banishing someone into the alien wilderness out of spite._ _  
_ _  
_ _But that is not my only concern._ _  
_ _  
_ _At nightfall, as I write these logs to document our struggles, I hear a set of worrying sounds filtering throughout the entirety of the ship while my crew is sleeping in the barracks…_ _  
_ _  
_ _And it sounds like they’re coming from the vents._

 _  
_ _  
_ _;_ _  
_ _  
_ _End of log 2_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting yall know that I may be slow to update. I'm going through medical stuff atm and if I'm not better in a week I'll be going to the hospital. I'll try to update my fics whenever I am able too, though! Hope you enjoy!


	5. Meet the Crewmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Green head out to rescue Greens' stranded crewmates.  
> Everything is seemingly looking up for the stranded MIRA employees...
> 
> However...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I FORGOT THE CHAPTER ART. FFFFUCK MEEEE

The next morning came slowly over the mountain ranges as the sunlight began to filter in through your cabin windows once more.

The grogginess of sleep slowly inched away from your mind as you blink awake, your mental state began to start up as your senses slowly came back to you. 

It was at this moment that you remembered that you had a mission to do today. Your eyes open up and you groggily begin to sit up in your comfortable bed.

Then, a small figure next to your bed caught your attention. 

You look over and see the small green-clad alien standing next to your mattress, looking at you with those wide eyes as he impatiently paces next to the bed. Obviously eager to start the mission as soon as possible.

In a way, you kinda wonder if he even slept at all last night.

Regardless, you nod at the little alien and throw the covers back and begin to get out of bed. You would need to get suited up and ready to climb some tall rocky slopes today.

So, you head to the bathroom and finish your morning ritual while the little alien rocked back and forth on his heels and let out a few whiny clicks as he watches you do your morning routine.

Once it was done, you slowly usher him out of the room so you could change.

You slipped on your dress shirt, reinforced vest, climbing boots, some pants, and your typical utility belt. Loaded with a gun, can of mace, flashlight, and your wireless radio.

Finally, you slip on your hat and open the door that conjoins your bedroom and the hallway beyond. 

The little alien was still sitting there, but once you finally came out in your attire, he grew more excited. He was getting a bit faster on that injured leg of his...or maybe it was just the excitement.

After a brief stop for a water bottle, you pack it in your backpack and gather up your typical equipment. 

Watching you work on gathering supplies, it seemed to make the little alien realize something as he hobbles back into the bedroom and comes back a few moments later with his own pack strapped to his back.

You smile and nod your head, slinging your own onto your back as you finally were ready to head out into the wilderness of the ridges.

You opened the front door and allowed the little alien to walk ahead of you before following him out and locking the door. You turn around as the little alien tries desperately to hobble ahead.

Though, it merely caused you to feel pity for the little guy as he was obviously getting tired just by walking a short distance away from your home on his injured leg.

There had to be an easier way...or else he would be too weak to come along…  
  
And that wouldn’t really be good either. As he was the only one capable of communicating to his stranded comrades. You showing up without an envoy could end badly...

Then, an idea happens to hit you as you quickly walk up behind him and gently grab a hold onto his smaller body. He lets out a surprised squeak as you hoist his smaller form up before setting him behind your head.

You work a bit to get him positioned _just_ right. 

You feel him sit up a bit in surprise, now safely nestled between your bulky backpack and your neck. In a way, it was like you were carrying a small child on your shoulders. 

You look behind yourself and smile at the small alien before you begin to move once more. Barely noticing how his hands grapple onto your hair for some grip as his own head rests on top of yours.

This was far more efficient than making him walk on his own. Plus, it would minimize the damage to his injury if he just rode on you like this. 

You then begin the journey with long strides, walking at a moderately fast pace to get to the crash site and rescue your little alien visitors' friends. 

With great determination, you jog down the trail and away from your lodge.

And from deep within yourself, you silently hoped that your little friends’ crew was okay.

\--

Green was honestly surprised when the giant bent over and picked him up from behind. 

It scared him at first, having their large hands gripping on his smaller frame with an unspoken potential for crushing his smaller body with ease.

Instead, he was met with great gentleness and was even lifted up _onto the leviathan's shoulders by their own will_.

The change in height was slightly jarring, but once he got his barings, it was rather impressive to see the world from their perspective. He looked down and was surprised to meet their partial gaze.

They even seemed to be smiling at him...he couldn’t help but smile back.

Then, they began to move. He quickly latches onto the back of their head as they seemed to be much faster than he expected them to be. The landscape was passing by quickly as the giant strides on.

It was such a relief to be off of his leg, this was far more efficient than struggling to walk so many miles back to the Skeld.

He even begins to take in the environment while the colossus being did all of the walking for him. He looked at the sky that was slowly turning light in the rising sunlight.

The trees around themselves were glittering with sprinkles of morning dew and he could even see droplets dropping off of the leaves and down into the sparkling grass below.

There was even a light fog that hovered close to the ground as the sounds of the local fauna sang their songs early in the morning. The sunlight that came through the large trees just seemed to amplify the sense of mysticism this world had to offer.

But it was nothing compared to when they got to the slopes just beyond the grove of trees that surrounded the giant’s home.

The mountains were bathed in an orange light and there seemed to be a large valley just below the slopes. Rivers and distant fields were glittering in the early morning sun as Green finally took notice of a section of buildings nestled in the valley.

Some large buildings and distant streetlights could be seen flickering in the distance that just seemed to spur that feeling of wonder inside of Green. 

“Wow....this place...it’s so beautiful…” Green whispers in awe.

His eyes were glittering as the giant strides past it all, Green even heard a deep rumble come from their throat. If he was certain, it almost seemed like a chuckle almost.

He smiles his sharped fanged smile as the morning winds brush against his helmetless face. Bringing with it a scent of pine and floral aromas.

It was heavenly.

Then, the giants’ trot slows down and the view of the valley is obstructed behind a large wall of rocks as Green refocuses on what was going on. Then, he takes in what the giant was slowing down for.

The gravel based slopes. 

The same ones he fell down on his first day on this planet.

He looks at them and finally realizes why they were stopping. This was where they found him and they probably needed his guidance to continue onward. 

He lightly taps their head, just hard enough to be felt through the hat that was placed on their head, causing them to look over to him slightly. He begins to make a few gestures, showing them the way by pointing up the slope towards the top of the cliffs.

The giant blinks and nods in confirmation.

Then, they dig into their pockets and pull out a pair of gloves. They slip them on and walk over to the cliffside. Once there, they begin to climb the mountain.

Green was impressed by how they seemed to climb with ease. Watching them grip and climb up the slope with a certain kind of determination. 

Their pace was quick but careful. While they work on getting up the hillside, Green holds onto their head and tries to be out of their way as much as possible.

With a few slips and repositionings here and there, the giant managed to climb the slope and safely get to the top without either of them getting injured. 

Green lets out a happy cheer as they release an exhausted sigh.

Then, Green goes back to directing them. Pointing them towards the direction where he and Red were a few days before. 

Their walk was quickened and alert, as they pushed through the brush and over roots with ease, before eventually walking into a familiar meadow.  
  
Green takes a moment to think as the large meadow with the familiar ponds was laid out before the two of them. It almost felt strange to see the world from his new vantage point, but it made jogging his memory much easier.

Green directs them again, pointing past the ponds and towards a distant grove of trees. 

Now that Green could look at it from a new perspective, he could see how the Skeld had crashed. 

Most of the trees in the grove were missing the top halves of their trunks and there was even a trail of broken branches and fallen trees. It seems that the damage to the surrounding environment was a perfect explanation as to how the Skeld was dismantled so bad...

The giant seemed to take notice as well and began to approach the wounded thicket.

Green was excited, but at the same time he was rather worried. Not about the giant, but how the crew had fared in his absence. 

Hopefully they would trust and believe in him when he showed them his large caretaker and hopefully nobody got killed while he was gone.

The giant took no time to approach the thickets and they carefully began to enter the cluster of trees. Looking around cautiously as they entered the darkened grotto and slowly wondered deeper into the forest.  
  
Green kept his eyes focused on the depths of the thicket. Until he finally could see it shimmering among the darkened woodland backdrop.

_The crashed Skeld._

Still in shambles, just like he saw it before.

It was still propped up against the large tree in the grotto's depths, barely visible in the early morning sunlight filtering in through the leaves in the grove.  
  
It almost made him want to jump off the leviathans’ shoulders and bound up to meet his crewmates.  
  
However, Green thinks of something before the giant gets too close to the crashed ship. He quickly tugs on their hair a bit and they stop. Turning slightly to look at him in a confused manner.

He eagerly points to the ground and waves his hand a bit and shows his palm. 

Demonstrating a bit of a ‘hold up’ gesture as he begins to wiggle in place a bit. The giant seems to clue in on what he wants and reaches behind themselves to help him down.

Gentle as before, his feet find the ground and the giant lets go. Standing nearby, but not leaving. Just as Green wanted. 

He nods at the behemoth and turns around, beginning to approach the ship.

Leaving the shadows, he steps out into the visible light.  
  
As he approaches the Skeld a sense of giddiness begins to overcome him.

He instinctively reaches up to tap into his comm, but forgot that he was currently helmetless. So, he decides to just try to call out to his crew the old-fashioned way.

“HEY GUYS! IT’S ME! GREEN! I’M STILL ALIVE! ARE YOU STILL IN THERE?!” Green practically yells his lungs out, gasping for air shortly after his outburst.  
  
He watches the ship anxiously in silence.

Then, he could see movement behind the glass of the Skeld, a few shadows seemed to gather at the windows before one of the shadows quickly disappeared. 

The next thing Green knew, the door to the ship flew open and out came a Red-Clad alien with his own helmet removed, his arms stretched out as he tackled the surprised Green in a close hug.

“GREEN! IT’S REALLY YOU! YOU’RE ALIVE!!” The Red-Clad alien shouts happily, making Green choke lightly as he was held in Red’s strangling embrace.

However, he embraced his dear friend with great relief as the two laughed and held each other close. Both equally relieved that the others were okay.

A moment of time passes and the two finally get separated just as a White-outfitted figure exits the ship, closely followed by Black and the rest of the color-clad crew.

There was an immediate overflow of questions and welcoming hugs as Green was accepted back into the group, this continued until the White-suited captain approached the reunited crewmember. 

Silence seemed to fall over the group as the others made space as he approached Green, his scarred squinting eye studying him closely.  
  
Green took notice of his captains’ caution, but out of respect, he bowed his head to show submission to his leader. A few more moments of silence goes by until White speaks.  
  
“Green...consider me surprised. We were all under the assumption that you had met a terrible fate…” White explains, disbelief slowly edging into his expression.  
  
Green could only smile a bit.  
  
“Honestly...I thought I did die, sir. But to my surprise, I’m still here. Better yet, I’m actually quite fortunate!” Green happily explains.  
  
“But...how, man? You were pinned underneath a large log by your leg! How did you get out??” Red suddenly butts in.  
  
The captain takes a look at the legs on his Botanist, only to see white bandages covering a once-severe wound. He quirks a brow.  
  
“Along with our weapon specialists’ question, how did you acquire those bandages?” The Captain questions, pointing towards the patched wound.  
  
Green becomes a bit flustered as he rubs the back of his neck.  
  
“Ah, well. It turns out that I managed to attract the attention of the locals of this world. I thought I was done for, but they took me back to their home and patched me up instead of eating me. They even made a medical cot for me to recover in.” Green explains.  
  
This seemed to gather a collective interest in the crew. Especially the captains.  
  
“Friendly locals?” White mutters.  
  
“Yes, sir. They have a large settlement in a valley nearby, I just happened to be found by one that lives up near the ridges where we crashed. They’re moderately advanced and have outdated, but useful technology! So they can most likely help in assisting in fixing the Skeld!” Green elaborates.  
  
This seemed to stir up a happy chatter among the crewmates.  
  
The news of the friendly locals with the ability to help repair the Skeld was probably the best news they all received in the last 72 hours.  
  
“Have you had discussions with the one local that rescued you about our predicament?” White was quick to question.  
  
Green nods.  
  
“Yes, sir. I have discussed with them about providing us with a temporary sanctuary, just until the Skeld is repaired. They accepted and we decided to rescue you all as soon as possible! So we came here as quickly as we could!”  
  
White was suddenly stumped, as was the rest of the crew.

“Wait…’we’?” Black spoke up from behind White, giving Green a look of confusion.  
  
Green inhales a bit as he laughs nervously.  
  
“Ah, yeah. They’ve been here among us this whole time.” Green admits.  
  
The crew is suddenly a bit nervous as they look around for the local in question. Not finding anywhere around Green.  
  
“Then...where are they?” White asks, squinting a bit.  
  
“Yeah...there’s nothing but trees around, man.” Red asks in a state of confusion.  
  
Green hums a bit in nervousness. Before taking a quick and anxious breath.  
  
“Ah...just...just promise not to panic, okay? They mean us no harm! Trust me! If they did, I wouldn’t be here right now!” Green quickly reassures the worried crew.  
  
The rest of the crewmates look at each other nervously before finally nodding in agreement and Green turns around slightly.  
  
He suddenly raises his hand and waves it in a direction towards the grottos’ shadowed treeline, as if he was beckoning something.  
  
Then, the ground shook underneath the crewmates. Startling all of them, with the exception of Green. Who looked towards the direction he waved in with a grinning expression.  
  
Out from the treeline, two ‘trees’ began to move and slowly a large form could be seen attached to them. It was approaching the group with long and incredible strides.  
  
A few crewmates were quick to cry out, with White taking up a defensive position in front of his startled crew. Watching helplessly as the looming figure approached.  
  
Finally, it came into the light and stopped just before the smaller group.  
  
Looking at them from a towering height. Standing next to Green, as if he was their master.  
  
He looked back at his shaken crew and smiled widely.  
  
“Everyone! This is _(horrible butchering of your name)_ and they saved my life! They mean us no harm! This is just how the locals on this planet look like!” Green announced.

“Sadly, it can’t understand our language. So we have to find alternate ways to communicate with them. They are offering their home to us so that we may stay safe while visiting their planet. They are offering food, a place to rest, and utilities for us to use. So, I came here to see what you all would think.” Green continues.  
  
It doesn’t damper the worried expressions that ruled the faces of his crewmates, but hopefully he got through to them a bit.  
  
A moment a silence passes.  
  
“Holy crap! It’s huge!” Red squeals suddenly, finally breaking away to look up at the creature that stared down at them. He waves a greeting at it.  
  
The giant merely tilts its head to the side as it raises its own hand to return the favor. Waving it slowly from side to side.  
  
“That’s so cool!!” Red beams.  
  
White, however, was looking a bit torn and cautious.  
  
“Green. A word, please.” White spoke up, his tone tense. Then, he moved off to the side a bit.  
  
Green quickly sobers up from his happy high, that he looks almost on edge by the way he slinks away from the giants side to go off to speak with his captain.  
  
Once they were off to the side, White looked at Green in a weary manner.  
  
“Are you sure? Can a creature that large be trusted?” White asks, uncertainty overwhelming his expression.  
  
Green didn’t take a personal offense to it, as their captain was just trying to be as cautious as he could. They were on a different planet after all. Who knows what creatures or ‘friendly locals’ could be conjuring up without their knowledge.  
  
However, Green didn’t have to worry.  
  
He trusted his giant companion. They wouldn’t hurt them or their crew.  
  
“Captain. I know that they look scary, but please trust in my experience. If it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t have made it through my first day. I was bleeding far too much. Even if you all made it to me on time. I doubt you all would’ve been able to move the log that had me pinned.” Green spoke.

  
“They saved my life and doctored my wounds. They gave me housing and food to eat. They even answered the questions I asked through paper drawings. They are no mindless beast and they have no alternative malicious intentions. Believe me when I say that this creature only wants to help us.” Green continued.  
  
White, however, still looked uncertain. But seemingly less so.  
  


“I know that we have to put our fates into a creature much larger than us all. But it’s gentle and kind. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt having a large colossal guardian protecting our crew, right? We would be safely at home in its nest, protected from the ACTUAL dangers. There are creatures on this planet that are even larger than our friendly giant here. I think it would be best to grab our prized possessions and temporarily leave the skeld for safety purposes, Captain.” Green presses.  
  
White slowly closes his eyes and thinks silently with Green watching on in anxious apprehension.  
  
Then, the captain opens his eyes and looks back at his botanist in silence. Then, he looks down to the bandages covering the wound on his leg before closing his eyes again.  
  
More silence passes.

Then, he looks back at his Green-clad crewmate and makes eye contact once more. 

Finally, he speaks.  
  
“You’re...you’re right. I apologize for doubting you. It wouldn’t make any sense for a creature with ill intentions to put bandages on its would-be victim. Let alone escort them back to their crew in one piece. They had you all alone and could’ve done anything to you...but here you are. So...as captain, I will heed your judgement.” White says, then he turns and begins to walk back to the group as the giant, who was now squatting, was messing around and playing with Red.  
  
Green follows as White calls out to his crew.  
  
“Attention! All of you! As of right now, under the insightful explanations of our botanist, I have decided to heed his proposal on accompanying the giant. Due to the condition of the Skeld at this time, I have deemed it unsafe for us to stay in the crashed vessel. We will be accompanying the giant and will take sanctuary in their abode until further notice. I recommend that all of you head to the ship and gather up what you will need for your extended stay! We will be departing very soon!” White announces.  
  
A quick spur of a murmur starts up in the group as Red cheers a bit.

  
Then like clockwork, they all begin to head back into the Skeld to gather up their needed materials and possessions. All the while, White sighs and makes eye contact with Green again.  
  
“I just hope my judgement isn’t misplaced, Green. I’m trusting _your_ judgement on this matter.” White warned, his scarred eye squinting as he began to head to the ship.  
  
“Don’t worry, Captain. I have a feeling we are making the right choice.” Green responds.  
  
Then, Green turns toward the giant. Who was looking a bit worried, but Green flashed them a universal thumbs up. Signifying that it went good. They seemed to take notice and nod their head approvingly and their expression took up a relieved look.  
  
Green happily smiles at his colossal ally.  
  
Hopefully this would be the turning point of their bad luck. 

At least the crew was willing to trust this very large and friendly local. It made things so much easier to deal with. Especially now that they have a large protector that was willing to shelter them from this equally large world.  
  
He tried his best to tell the giant to ‘wait here’ as he too decidedly went inside the Skeld to fetch their belongings.  
  
Leaving the giant alone with their thoughts.  
  
\--  
  
You were almost surprised to see that the ship was much larger than you expected.  
  
Seeing as it was big enough to fit about 8 toddler-sized aliens inside of it with no problem, judging by how the alien crew almost seemed to vanish on the inside of it.  
  
It almost made the picture that Green made seem ridiculous.  
  
There was simply no way you would be able to lift this thing by yourself! It looked to be the size of a semi trailer! You sigh quietly as Green hurried inside the ship.  
  
After the tense meet and greet was over, seeing the group of little beings scurry about to gather up some stuff made you also think of what to do next.  
  
Once they gather up what they need, you’ll have about 8 little people in your home.  
Plus, you also had to make dinners, lunches, and such. So food might become an issue. If you are gonna have 8 mouths to feed, you might actually have to start hunting again. 

you also still didn’t know where all of them were going to sleep.

There was just so much that was suddenly thrust onto your plate at once, it was kinda making your mind reel. So much responsibility…  
  
That wasn’t even mentioning how you were now an envoy and represented Earth to all of these little aliens. Which was just as stressful as it sounded.  
  
Still.  
  
These little beings needed help. You take pride in your ability to help others, so even if they came with a lot of responsibility, you would make it your sole duty to make sure that they were safe.  
  
It was the right thing to do after all.  
  
It’s what wardens are supposed to do. Protect life.  
  
So, you watched patiently as the little aliens gathered outside, slowly but steadily. One by one, little color coded beings walked outside of their crashed ship and stood nearby. Their backs loaded down with a backpack that was probably full of goodies.  
  
You even began to take in their appearances.  
  
The first one to walk out was a lean alien dressed in a dark blue.  
  
  
  
The second was an alien dressed in a tangerine orange with a cute little snoot.

  
  
The third was a shy looking purple-dressed alien with a ponytail.

  
  
The forth one to emerge was a pink-clad alien with a colorful head of ‘hair’ that covered half of their face.

  
  
The fifth to arrive was the Red one, smiling at you while they walked out.

  
The sixth to join the others was the Black-wearing alien. Seemingly checking and counting the others that have emerged already before letting out a series of clicks and chirps.

  
  
The last two emerged together, your little Green buddy and the ‘alpha’ of the group. The White-donning alien with a scarred face.

  
  
Once they were all present and accounted for, they closed up the door to the ship and gathered around yourself. A series of chirps and chortles rang around yourself like a choir. 

Finally, Green made some happy-sounding clicks and tugged on your pants.  
  
You knew what he wanted, judging by the way he was holding his leg.  
  
You bent down without hesitation and picked up the little alien, much to the worry of the other crewmates, before placing him on your shoulders. Right back to where he can stay off of his leg and ride all the way back home.  
  
The others almost seemed stunned for a moment as you turned around and began to make your way back towards the meadow.  
  
Green lets out a series of chirps and clicks as you walk along. The others following close behind, following the White-Clad leader.  
  
You could see the Red one letting out a series of chirps back to Green, as if he was excited or something. Green lets out another group of clicks and chortles in response.  
  
Well, at least it wasn’t a painfully silent trek back to your lodge.  
  
The two continued their alien conversation as you cleared the tree line and steadily walk back through the meadows.  
  
To pass the time, you decided to look towards the sky. Seeing the sun beginning it’s arc back towards the horizon. So by the time you all get back to your home, it will be well into nearing dusk.  
  
So, you pass the time by thinking on what to fix your little group of followers for dinner. Most likely something with meat and maybe a side of some of those veggies you picked yesterday.  
  
Plus, you would have to think of sleeping arrangements for all 7 of them, as Green was going to stay in his medical cot until that limb was healed.  
  
The couch should make for a nice place to sleep. With some pillows and extra blankets. Maybe you would even sacrifice your two lounge chairs. 

You look off into the distance and let out a quiet sigh.  
  
These little critters were going to be a handful.

\--

Finally, after the long walk back home, your lodge came into view.

You could feel your aching muscles calling out for a place to sit down from within as you and the alien group approached the front door.  
  
You pulled out your front door key and unlocked it, pushing it open and walking inside.  
  
With a grunt, you pulled Green off of your shoulders and set him back on the ground as gently as you could. Then, you turn around to look at your entourage.  
  
They seemed to be as winded as you, walking all of those miles on their little legs while carrying those heavy-looking packs. Poor things.  
  
You gestured to your home and shrugged. Allowing them to free roam throughout your abode.

Then, you close the front door quietly and go into the kitchen to see what you could fix for dinner. Even if you wanted to sit down for a moment, you would have to power through your exhaustion.  
  
Your calculations of the setting sun were almost correct. As it was sinking beyond the horizon just as you all arrived home.  
  
So, you open the fridge and take a quick scope of what you could make. Something quick and easy that can fill many mouths. 

You take notice of the ground meat in the fridge and an idea of burgers comes to your mind.  
  
You nod in silent agreement and fish out the meat and begin to fix dinner.  
  
Meanwhile, the living room was bustling with the 8 little aliens. Setting down their things here and there, looking around the room in a show of awe and intrigue.  
  
Green was quick to climb up onto the seat that was sitting near the flatscreen TV in the living room, snatching up the remote as he did so. With a press of the remote, the TV sprung to life and the BBC channel was currently showing some documentaries.  
  
He leans back while the rest of his crewmates are exploring the house of his giant companion. Relaxing as he now had nothing to worry about. His crewmates were safe like he was, protected by a large guardian.  
  
In no time at all, the others began to settle in too.  
  
Once they removed their bags and helmets or what nots, they began climbing up onto the couch and opposite seats. Enjoying the plush feel of the lounge chairs and cushions of the sofa.  
  
Shortly after that, the home began to radiate the smell of food cooking. As the giant could be heard in the kitchen, chopping up something along with the delightful sound of meat sizzling.  
  
Green hums as he relaxes, idly watching the others sniff the air and converse among themselves.  
  
Orange and Pink seemed to be sharing the couch. Black was sitting on the floor at the foot of the lounge chair that White happened to be laying in. Blue was sitting in front of the TV and Purple was sitting on the shelf that was under the coffee table.  
  
Pretty soon, either that or Green dozed off for a bit, a rumbling call from the kitchen alerted the group. Green was quick to sit up and slide out of the chair.  
  
Hobbling past his crewmates and towards the kitchen, to which he waved his hand at the others, enticing them to come eat.  
  
Green was pleased to be served first, the giant handing him the first plate that consisted of a hamburger and some fries with all of the toppings. He nods and lets out a click of appreciation as he heads back into the living room.  
  
The sight of the plate of food he brought in was enough to get his more weary crewmates moving towards getting their own serving.  
  
The night continued on.  
  
The crewmates and giant all ate, they all eventually got cleaned up, and the local leviathan prepared their sleeping areas. They even finished doctoring Green before retiring to their dwelling.

Greens’ sleeping area stayed pretty much the same, but they brought out more blankets, pillows, and soft objects for the crewmates to sleep on.  
  
Setting up the couch, plush lounge chairs, and even the bay windowsill as places to sleep for the tired stranded crew.  
  
Green watched as the crew moved about, letting out their respective yawns and climbing up into their soft nests. 

Orange and Pink took the couch. Black took the chair that Green had sat in during dinner, as White took the opposite one that he was sitting in earlier. Finally, Blue and Purple took the windowsill.  
  
It wasn’t much, but the giant tried to make them as comfortable as they could. In which, Green was thankful. Shortly after that, Green bid the others goodnight and he retreated to the giants’ personal quarters for the night.  
  
He had entered the room and went straight for his cot, climbing up into the makeshift bed as he wiggled underneath the covers. Getting cozy pretty quickly.

  
Their larger companion was already asleep, judging by their soft snoring, and he was slowly edging off to sleep as well. He was just happy that they were lucky enough to find such a friendly ally on such a large planet.  
  
He was just a bit sad that he couldn’t really think of a way to show his gratitude enough.  
  
With a yawn, Green snuggled into his cot and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Closing his eyes and getting ready to sleep.  
  
Unknown to everyone else in the household that White was still awake.  
  
His scarred eye squinting as he tapped out a log into his tablet as the others slept peacefully around himself.  
  
Once he is done with writing his entry, he sets the tablet off to the side and pulls the large blanket at the giant provided around himself and closes his eyes.  
  
In a few moments, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
His own snores joining the chorus of sleeping crewmates that surrounded himself.  
  
 _\--_ _  
__  
__Captain White’s Log._ _  
__  
__Day #3 since the Skeld crashed._

_  
__:_

_This day seemed to hold a lot of extraordinary luck for us._ _  
__  
__Not only did we find out that Green, the crewmember that we thought had perished on day 1, came back alive and well, he had also discovered the local populace on this planet._ _  
__  
__However, they were far beyond our imaginings._ _  
__  
__The locals are giants. Leviathan-class levels of creatures. The one that Green was abducted by seemed to tend to his wounds and care for him while he recovered. Seemingly, it is a friendly creature that means us no harm._ _  
__  
__It doesn’t mean I will let my guard down as quickly as some of my crewmembers. But, I don’t exactly deem them a threat to us either. They sought us out with the help of Green and it has since taken us back to its dwelling._ _  
__  
__In which, the creatures’ home resembles that of our own. With a house, furniture, technology and the sort. I must admit, it’s quite fascinating._ _  
__  
__But the important thing is that we found help and protection. That is the best news we’ve gotten in the last 72 hours._ _  
__  
__The creature even fed and allowed us to clean ourselves. Now, as I write this entry, my crewmates sleep peacefully around myself._ _  
__  
__Hopefully, we may actually get off this planet alive and without casualties after all._ _  
__  
__I hope this is a sign that our luck has taken a turn for the better._ _  
__  
__;_ _  
__  
__End of log 3_ _  
__  
__. . ._

  
_Meanwhile on the Skeld, a singular vent that led to the barracks is suddenly ripped off its hinges and a colored mass crawls out._ _  
__  
__And it was followed by two more._ _  
__  
__Once in the open hallway, they take shape, forming identical bodies to those that were once present on the ship. Unlike the true crewmates, their bodies sported mouths with sharp teeth and multiple eyes._ _  
__  
__A cyan one, a lime green one, and a larger brown colored one emerge and they let out a chorus of growls and trilling._ _  
__  
__The larger brown one lets out a loud roar as the other two charge towards the barracks._ _  
__  
__A new group of visitors just arrived on Earth…_ _  
__  
__They were known as…_ _  
__  
_**_Imposters._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH. SPAGGETTIOS.
> 
> Earth is gonna get into trouble. Cause imposters may be small, but they are dangerous!  
> Sorry this took so long. I'm still having medical issues.
> 
> Hope it's good though!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a job and tend to work the weekends, please be patient with updates!
> 
> If you want more Among Us content of mine, check out my other story "You look Delicious".  
> Thank you for your patience!


End file.
